Kein Anfang und kein Ende
by Windfee
Summary: Herzen fragen nicht nach Timing. Kann man jemandem vertrauen, den man kaum kennt? Lohnt es sich, auf verlorenem Posten zu kämpfen? Kein Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Die Marauders, das ganze Potterversum usw. gehören J.K. Rowling. Nur Robin und weitere OCs gehören mir.

**A/N:** Ich muss – den Göttern sei Dank – nicht meine Brötchen damit verdienen und bekomme kein Geld dafür. Dies ist ganz einfach meine Reaktion auf die Deathly Hallows, das Ende einer Ära und den Aufruf von Textehexe und Co. Ich hab noch nie FF geschrieben und halte mich auch nicht für sonderlich talentiert. Ich versuch's trotzdem. Reißt mir bitte nicht gleich den Kopf ab. Über Lob würde ich mich natürlich freuen, für Kritik und Anregungen bin ich jederzeit dankbar.

Ein herzliches Dankeschön mit Knuddel sowie Kaffee und Pralinen an Bine Black, die mir lieberweise Beta liest. Schmmmmmmmmmmmmatz!!!

**Soundtrack: **Billy Talent „Fallen leaves"

**Kapitel 1 – Robin**

Gedankenverloren steuerte Sirius Black seine Maschine durch die ungewöhnlich warme Mainacht und mit einer leichten Gewichtsverlagerung an einem Wolkenfetzen vorbei. Er hatte den Tag bei James und Lily verbracht und war größtenteils damit beschäftigt gewesen, mit Klein-Harry durch den Garten zu toben. Sein fast einjähriger Patensohn bekam einfach nicht genug davon, mit Padfoot über den Rasen zu tollen. Woher nahm dieser Zwerg nur die ganze Energie? In Momenten wie diesen konnte man direkt vergessen, dass Krieg herrschte. Das Leuchten in den Augen des Kindes, wenn es mit dem zottigen Hund über den Boden balgte. Lilys fröhliches Lachen, als ihr Sohn seinem Paten in Hundegestalt ein paar Haare ausgerissen und ein empörtes Jaulen geerntet hatte. Prongs, der stolz seine Frau in die Arme schloss und nicht wusste, wen er denn nun zu Höchstleistungen antreiben sollte – seinen Sohn oder seinen besten Freund. Das alles waren Augenblicke voller Glück und Freude in dieser dunklen Zeit. Und sie waren kostbarer als alles Gold dieser Erde.

Nach einem köstlichen Abendessen hatte Lily Harry zu Bett gebracht und die Gesprächsthemen waren wieder ernst geworden. Voldemort und seine Anhänger gewannen immer mehr Macht, und ihre Übergriffe wurden immer brutaler, dreister und skrupelloser. Und es gab so wenige, die Widerstand leisteten. Albus Dumbledore, der Schulleiter von Hogwarts, hatte den Orden des Phönix ins Leben gerufen, um aktiv gegen den Dunklen Lord tätig zu werden. Doch was konnten ein paar Hexen und Zauberer letztendlich schon gegen die Masse an Todessern ausrichten, wenn schon das Ministerium infiltriert war und man keiner Menschenseele mehr trauen konnte?

Und dennoch hatten sie die Pläne und Angriffe dieser reinblutfanatischen Zauberer schon oft genug durchkreuzt, um selbst auf die Spitze der Abschussliste zu kommen. So wurden immer mehr Widerstandskämpfer Opfer der Anhänger Voldemorts. Wenn nicht im Kampf, um die Vorhaben der Todesser zu verhindern, dann in gezielten Anschlägen. Sie starben schneller, als dass sie Zulauf bekamen, und so wurde die Anzahl der Ordensmitglieder stetig dezimiert. So viel Leid, so viel Qual, so viel Angst, so viel Tod. Das Leben endete rasch in Zeiten wie diesen. Und zu allem Überfluss hatten sie nun auch noch einen Maulwurf im Orden. Wie sonst konnte es sein, dass sie immer häufiger zu spät kamen oder in tödliche Fallen tappten? Woher sonst sollten die Todesser die Informationen haben, wenn nicht von einem Verräter? Es ging einfach viel zu viel schief, als dass es sich dabei noch um Zufall handeln konnte. Die Todesser waren ihnen zwanzig zu eins überlegen und holen sich einen nach dem anderen. Und dann kam auch noch diese fürchterliche Prophezeiung ins Spiel. Sirius schauderte jedes Mal bei dem Gedanken daran, was diese Weissagung ausgelöst hatte und welche grausigen Kreise sie nun zog.

Als Unbetroffener hätte Sirius die Worte der Prophezeihung eigentlich nicht gekannt, und er hätte sich auch nicht wirklich darum geschert. Aber wie das Unglück es wollte, trafen diese auf zwei bekannte magische Familien zu. Eine war die Familie Longbottom, ein Aurorenehepaar, das sich ebenfalls im Phönixorden engagierte, und die andere waren mit die wichtigsten Menschen in seinem Leben: die Familie Potter. Seitdem wechselten die Longbottoms sowie Lily und James die Wohnorte wie andere ihre Unterwäsche. Ein Unterfangen, das allen Betroffenen immer mehr aufs Gemüt schlug, und Sirius' Meinung nach demnächst entweder in vollständiger Panik (wenn diese denn noch steigerungsfähig war) oder komplettem Leichtsinn gipfeln würde.

Sirius Gedanken kreisten wieder um den möglichen Maulwurf in ihrer Widerstandstruppe, als er das Motorrad Richtung London flog, und seine Miene verdüsterte sich noch mehr. Er konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass einer der Kämpfer für die gute Seite die Fronten gewechselt hatte. Er wollte einfach nicht glauben, dass sich ein Todesser in ihre Reihen geschlichen hatte. Wer bitte sollte das denn sein? Sie alle riskierten täglich ihr Leben im Kampf gegen das Böse. Jeder von ihnen. Sie waren abhängig voneinander, wenn sie eine Chance haben und überleben wollten. Verdammt, er brauchte jetzt dringend was zu trinken, wenn er in dieser Nacht noch schlafen wollte, ohne ständig aufzuwachen und sich das Hirn zu zermartern. Ein spöttisches Lächeln zog auf das Gesicht des Zweiundzwanzigjährigen, als er daran dachte, dass Lily alle stärkeren Alkoholika schlicht und ergreifend vernichtet hatte, nachdem die vier jungen Männer sich einmal bis zum Anschlag betrunken hatten. Sie hatte geschworen, wenn sie auch nur bei einem von ihnen jemals wieder etwas Stärkeres als Butterbier im Schrank fände, würde sie sie alle in die Vergessenheit hexen. Ja, Lily Potters Drohungen waren durchaus ernst zu nehmen und seither hatte keiner von ihnen Härteres als Butterbier im Haus. Entschlossen landete Sirius seine Maschine in einer dunklen, unbeobachteten Nebenstraße und fuhr ganz muggelgemäß auf den Londoner Straßen Richtung „Tropfender Kessel". Butterbier würde ihm heute nicht ausreichen.

Sirius betrat den „Tropfenden Kessel" in reichlich düsterer Stimmung und hoffte beinahe auf eine gepflegte Kneipenschlägerei, um seinem Frust Luft machen zu können. Die Zeiten, als er mit seinen Freunden noch als Marauders Hogwarts unsicher gemacht hatte, kamen ihm manchmal beinahe unwirklich vor. Und wenn er sich dann – wie vorhin auf dem Heimweg – in Gedanken verstrickte, dann war an Schlaf nicht zu denken. Und den bräuchte er dringend, denn ihr Leben hing täglich davon ab, keine Fehler zu begehen. Nun, ein oder mehrere Gläser Feuerwhiskey würden Abhilfe schaffen. Merlin, er war erst zweiundzwanzig und hatte schon solche Gedanken!

Der Schankraum war fast leer. Die wenigsten Hexen und Zauberer gingen noch aus, wenn es nicht dringendst notwendig war. Es war zu unsicher, sich nachts in den Straßen herumzutreiben. Umso erstaunter war Black, als er am Tresen den schmalen Rücken einer Frau entdeckte, die ganz offensichtlich alleine hier war. Ein langer Zopf aus dunklem Haar reichte bis zu ihrer Hüfte. Nun, vielleicht würde er heute ja noch eine andere Ablenkung gegen die finsteren Gedanken finden. Ein selbstbewusstes Lächeln stahl sich auf das Gesicht des jungen Zauberers. Er machte sich schnurstracks auf den Weg Richtung Theke, lehnte sich direkt neben dem Mädchen an die Bar und bestellte einen Feuerwhiskey. Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete er seine Nachbarin und stellte fest, dass sie ihn keines Blickes würdigte und weiterhin konzentriert in die dunkelrote Flüssigkeit starrte, die sich in dem Weinglas befand, dass sie zwischen ihren Händen leicht drehte. Ihr Profil zeigte eine kleine, gerade Nase, hohe Wangenknochen und sehr lange Wimpern. Sirius wollte gerade einen weiteren Schluck aus seinem Glas nehmen, als er angesprochen wurde.

„Bist du endlich fertig damit, mich auffällig unauffällig anzustarren?"

Ihr Ton war leicht gereizt und sie hatte noch nicht einmal den Kopf gedreht, als sie sprach. Sirius zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Er war es eigentlich gewohnt, dass sich ihm die Mädchen an den Hals warfen. Und genau deshalb wurden sie ihm auch sehr schnell langweilig. Dieses hier hielt es nicht mal für nötig, einen halbwegs höflichen Ton anzuschlagen und ihn anzusehen. Sein Jagdinstinkt war geweckt.

„Es gilt als unhöflich, seinen Gegenüber nicht mal anzusehen.", antwortete er grinsend.

Die junge Frau an seiner Seite atmete tief ein, als ob sie sich beruhigen wollte. Dann stellte sie vorsichtig ihr Weinglas auf die Theke und drehte sich in Zeitlupe zu ihm herum.

„Pass auf, ich hatte einen wirklich bescheidenen Tag und jetzt absolut keine Lust darauf, mir von einem Möchtegern-Casanova, der meint, ein hübsches Gesicht sei alles, auch noch die Nacht versauen zu lassen. Also nimm doch einfach dein Glas, verzieh dich und lass mich in Ruhe. _Bitte._" Das letzte Wort hatte einen ziemlich verächtlichen Klang.

Sirius registrierte das jedoch nicht wirklich. Er drohte gerade in zwei blitzenden, graugrünen Augen zu versinken.

„Wer sagt denn, dass ich dir die Nacht versauen werde?", fragte er süffisant, als das Mädchen sich wieder von ihm wegdrehen wollte.

„Du fängst bereits damit an, Black.", war die genervte Antwort, bevor sie sich wieder komplett ihrem Weinglas zuwandte.

Black? Sie kannte ihn? Sirius zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Seine Hand nahm die Dunkelhaarige bei der Schulter und drehte sie sanft, aber bestimmt, wieder zu sich herum. Interessiert musterte er ihr Gesicht. Sie war auf jeden Fall nicht in seinem Jahrgang gewesen. Sie musste etwas jünger sein als er. Außerdem wäre ihm dieses Mädchen garantiert aufgefallen. Und doch, etwas an ihr kam ihm nun ebenfalls bekannt vor. Doch bevor er nachfragen konnte, hatte sie mit einem genervten Seufzer etwas Geld auf den Tresen geknallt,  
befreite sich aus seinem Griff und marschierte Richtung Ausgang. Im Vorbeigehen schnappte sie sich einen Umhang von der Garderobe neben der Tür, und schon war sie draußen. Für einen kurzen Augenblick war der junge Zauberer wirklich perplex und starrte ihr nach. Dann fuhr er sich mit einer Hand über das markante Kinn mit dem obligatorischen Drei-Tage-Bart. Lächelnd trank er sein Glas leer, legte ein paar Sickel auf den Tresen und folgte der jungen Frau.

Als die Tür des "Tropfenden Kessels" hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel, sah Sirius gerade noch die Silhouette des Mädchens um eine Straßenecke biegen. Gut, sie war also nicht appariert. Für einen Sekundenbruchteil schoss ihm die Frage "Warum?" durch den Kopf, ehe er sich in den großen, schwarzen Hund verwandelte und ihr auf leisen Pfoten nachlief. Doch bereits an der  
Straßenecke, um die sie vor wenigen Sekunden verschwunden war, kam er abrupt zum Stehen. Er hatte die "Plopps" vernommen, die eine Apparation kennzeichneten, und die Luft knisterte geradezu vor arkaner Energie.

Vorsichtig spähte Padfoot um die Ecke. Die Schwarzhaarige lehnte an einer Hauswand, bedrängt von drei Gestalten in schwarzen Kutten  
und silbernen Masken. Todesser! Verdammt! Der Vorderste von ihnen hatte den Zauberstab des Mädchens in der linken, während sein eigener Stab bedrohlich auf ihr Gesicht wies. Seine beiden Kumpane flankierten ihn zu beiden Seiten, die Zauberstäbe ebenfalls auf die junge Frau gerichtet und sicherten immer wieder mit Blicken das Umfeld. Sirius verwandelte sich in seine menschliche Gestalt zurück, zückte seinen Zauberstab und hoffte inständigst, dass die  
Todesser das Mädchen nicht sofort töten würden. Er musste einen guten Moment abwarten, um einzugreifen. Sein Flehen wurde erhört, denn der Vorderste begann zu reden.

"Sieh mal einer an, wen haben wir denn da? Das aufmüpfige Schlammblut, so ganz allein unterwegs."

Ein trotziger Ausdruck kam in das erschrockene Gesicht des Mädchens, bevor sich ihre Lippen zu einem abschätzigen Grinsen verzogen.

„Lieber ein Schlammblut, als eine derart degenerierte Inzestbrut wie ihr."

Sirius holte leise zischend Luft und verzog das Gesicht. Der Todesser holte aus und ohrfeigte das Mädchen mit voller Wucht. Ihr Kopf flog herum und knallte gegen die Hauswand.

An seinem Beobachtungsposten fletschte Sirius die Zähne, doch noch bevor er eingreifen konnte hatte die junge Frau ausgeholt und dem Todesser mit aller Kraft die Faust auf die Nase gerammt. Er ging heulend in die Knie und hielt mit beiden Händen seine blutende Nase. Fast im selben Moment reagierten seine beiden Kumpane. „Crucio", hallte es kalt von dem zweiten Maskierten und das Opfer ging mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht zu Boden, während der dritte Todesser nach ihrem Anführer sah. Das war der Moment, auf den Sirius gewartet hatte. Er hechtete aus seinem Versteck hervor und reagierte blitzschnell. Mit drei wohl gezielten Schockzaubern waren die überraschten Todesser lahm gelegt und der Folterfluch unterbrochen.

„Kannst du gehen? Wir sollten hier schleunigst verschwinden." Besorgt bückte sich der junge Zauberer zu der Dunkelhaarigen, ohne dabei die ausgeschalteten Todesser aus den Augen zu lassen.

„Muss", knirschte sie und ergriff seine helfend ausgestreckte Hand. Doch bevor er sie endgültig von ihren Peinigern wegziehen konnte, ergriff sie ihren Zauberstab und trat dem einen Todesser noch einmal ordentlich in die Rippen.

„Komm schon!" rief Sirius und zog das Mädchen, das in seinem Zustand alleine seinem Tempo nicht hätte folgen können, mehr stolpernd als laufend hinter sich her. Sie rannten am „Tropfenden Kessel" vorbei und flitzten in den kleinen, dunklen Hinterhof, in dem Sirius' Motorrad parkte. Wenige Sekunden später dröhnte die Maschine durch die nächtlichen Straßen Londons, bevor sie in einer dunklen Seitenstraße in die Luft abhob.

Ooo

Noch ein letztes Mal spähte Sirius in die Dunkelheit, bevor er die Tür zu seiner Wohnung zuzog. Wie erwartet war ihnen niemand gefolgt – aber sicher war sicher. Vorsichtig bugsierte er das Mädchen auf seine Couch und ging vor ihr in die Hocke.

„Bist du okay?" Ihm war klar, dass sie nicht okay war. Sie war von Todessern angegriffen und mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch belegt worden. Die linke Wange verfärbte sich langsam blau von der Ohrfeige, ihre Unterlippe blutete noch immer leicht – sie hatte darauf gebissen um nicht zu schreien – und über die rechte Gesichtshälfte zog sich ein langer, blutiger Kratzer, der wahrscheinlich von der Kollision mit der Hauswand stammte. Sie wischte sich mit dem Handrücken das Blut von der Unterlippe und schüttelte eine vorwitzige Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

„Hast du vielleicht einen Kaffee?"

Sirius nickte und beschwor mit einem lässigen Schlenker seines Zauberstabs zwei dampfende Becher, Milch und Zucker auf den Couchtisch. Schweigend ergriff sein Gast eine der Tassen und nahm einen vorsichtigen Schluck. Die Tasse zitterte so stark, dass sie beide Hände nehmen musste. Für einige Augenblicke tranken sie schweigend. Dann unterbrach sie die Stille.

„Danke. Danke, dass du mir da raus geholfen hast", sagte sie leise und nach einer kurzen Pause: „Robin. Robin Ashwood."

„Sirius Black - wie du ja scheinbar weißt", war seine Antwort, als er ihre ausgestreckte Hand ergriff.

Ein kurzes Lächeln flog über ihr Gesicht.

„Ich war auch in Gryffindor. Allerdings drei Klassen unter dir."

Nun, das erklärte ihm schlagartig, warum er sich nicht wirklich an dieses Mädchen erinnerte. Um die „Knirpse" hatten sich die Marauder kaum gekümmert. Ein furchtbar dummer Fehler, dachte er, als er sein Gegenüber nun erneut musterte.

„Hast du eine Vorstellung, was die Todesser von dir wollten?"

Robin zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich bin muggelstämmig. Das setzt mich wohl automatisch auf die Abschussliste."

„Und was hattest du vor?"

„Nach Hause gehen?"

Sirius packte sie bei den Schultern. Zum einen fand er diese Idee einfach nur bescheuert und zum anderen hatte er es langsam satt, dem Mädchen jede Information buchstäblich aus der Nase ziehen zu müssen.

„Das halte ich jetzt für keine gute Idee. Nach der kleinen Showeinlage vorhin könnte es gut sein, dass die da bereits auf dich warten."

„Ach, ich soll mich also lieber angstvoll wimmernd irgendwo verkriechen?"

Ihre Augen schleuderten nahezu Funken und es entbrannte eine hitzige Diskussion zwischen den beiden. Im Endeffekt bestand Sirius darauf, dass Robin diese Nacht in seiner Wohnung bleiben sollte. Am nächsten Tag würden sie dann gemeinsam nach ihrer Wohnung sehen.

„Okay", sagte Sirius und fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar. Irgendwie hatte er nicht das Gefühl, die Diskussion gewonnen zu haben. „Ich seh dann mal nach dem Gästezimmer. Oder schläfst du bei mir?" Er zog die Augenbrauen vielsagend in die Höhe.

Der vernichtende Blick, den sein Gegenüber ihm zuwarf, sprach mehr als tausend Worte. Aber sie fragte immerhin nach dem Badezimmer. Sirius zeigte ihr stumm den Weg.

Als sie die Tür hinter sich zugezogen hatte, lehnte sich Robin schwer seufzend an das Waschbecken und starrte zornig in ihr Gesicht, das ihr aus dem Spiegel entgegenblickte.

„Prima, Robin. Ganz toll gemacht. Jetzt hält er dich für eine schweigsame, arrogante, steife und undankbare Ziege. Wahrscheinlich bereut er es schon bitterlich, dass er dich überhaupt angequatscht und gerettet hat. Und jetzt stehst du auch noch in seinem Bad und führst Selbstgespräche. Wenn du mal nicht einen ordentlichen Sprung am Kessel hast!"

Frustriert setzte sie sich auf den Rand der Badewanne, stützte den Kopf in beide Handflächen und schloß die Augen. An jedem anderen Tag hätte sie wahrscheinlich einen Herzinfarkt erlitten, wenn ausgerechnet Sirius Black, der Traum ihrer schlaflosen Teenager-Nächte in Hogwarts, sie angesprochen hätte. Und dann geschah genau das an einem Tag, der mieser nicht hätte sein können und den krönenden Abschluss einer eben so miesen Woche darstellte. Angefangen hatte es mit einem herzhaften Streit zwischen ihr und ihren Eltern. Beide waren Muggel und hätten ihre Tochter angesichts der brenzligen Situation in der magischen Welt – von der sie nicht einmal zur Hälfte wussten, wie schlimm es wirklich stand – am liebsten Zuhause in Sicherheit oder besser noch am anderen Ende der Welt gewusst. Robin wusste, dass ihre Eltern sie liebten, aber die beiden waren mit ihrer wilden, magischen Tochter schlichtweg überfordert. Hitzköpfig, wie sie war, war Robin irgendwann vom Tisch aufgesprungen, hatte ihren Umhang geschnappt und war mit den Worten „Fein. Dann geh ich jetzt zurück und lasse mich hier erst wieder blicken, wenn ich tatterig oder kalt genug bin, um das Geschehen um mich herum einfach nicht wahrzunehmen oder zu ignorieren!" aus dem Haus appariert.

Zwei Tage später hatte sie ihren Freund mit einer Anderen erwischt und zu guter Letzt war am heutigen Morgen ein ernsthafter Verweis mit unterschwellig angedrohtem Rausschmiss vom Trinity College der magischen Universität Cambridge per Eule gekommen. Und dieser Stachel saß bei Robin besonders tief, hatte sie doch erst letzten Sommer ihr Studium der magischen Künste des Früh- und Spätmittelalters begonnen. In diesem freundlichen aber bestimmten Brief legte ihr Tutor ihr nahe, sich doch bitte auf dem Campus weniger öffentlich offensiv gegen die Todesserpolitik zu stellen, da „die Universität Cambridge wenig Ambitionen verspüre, sich als Kriegsschauplatz für terrormagische Aktivitäten anzubieten" und „es sicherlich Mittel und Wege gäbe, die Anti-Du-weißt-schon-wer-Haltung etwas diplomatischer zu bezeugen, ohne das Haus und die Kommilitonen in das Zielfeuer der Todesser zu rücken." Und das von einem College, das seine Studenten lehrt, unabhängig und frei zu denken! Was für eine feige Bande.

Nach Erhalt dieses Briefes kreisten ihre Gedanken nur noch um die Frage, ob das Ministerium für Magie, das schon seit längst von Todessern infiltriert sein musste, nun endgültig auch seine Hand nach den Universitäten ausstreckte. Wer außer ihr hatte wohl den selben Brief erhalten? Sie war ziellos durch die Stadt gelaufen bis sie ihre eigene Verwirrung und Wut fast nicht mehr ertragen konnte und beschlossen hatte, in den „Tropfenden Kessel" zu apparieren, um bei einem Glas Wein fern ab vom Trinityhaus ihre Gedanken neu zu ordnen.

Aber anstatt Antworten oder Ideen zu finden, war sie ausgerechnet heute auf Sirius gestoßen und von Todessern angegriffen worden – welch ein überraschender Zufall, ha! –, saß nun in einer fremden Wohnung fest, ohne auch nur einen winzigen Funken Ahnung zu haben, wie es weitergehen sollte, und ihr verräterisches Herz klopfte bis zum Hals, wenn sie in ein gewisses Paar sturmgraue Augen blickte. Genau das hatte ihr jetzt noch gefehlt, dass eine scheinbar immer noch nicht abgelegte Verliebtheit ihr jetzt das Hirn noch mehr vernebelte. Als ob sie nicht bereits genug Ärger am Hals hätte. Verdammt, sie brauchte dringend frische Luft!

Sirius saß – wie es ihm vorkam – schon eine halbe Ewigkeit allein auf dem Sofa und fragte sich, ob Robin wohl jemals wieder aus seinem Badezimmer auftauchen würde. Es war wohl an der Zeit, das Gästezimmer in seiner Bude mit ein paar kurzen Zaubern bereit zu machen. Gerade als Sirius die Hand nach der Türklinke zum Gästezimmer ausstreckte hörte er, wie die Haustür ins Schloss fiel. Sie musste sich irgendwie an ihm vorbeigeschlichen haben. Mit wenigen Sätzen war er zur Tür raus und erwischte Robin am Umhang.

„Verdammt, Black, lass mich los! Du erwürgst mich!", fauchte sie.

„Ich denk gar nicht dran. Wo zum Troll wolltest du eigentlich hin?" war die geknurrte Antwort.

Dennoch entließ er ihren Umhangkragen seinem eisernen Griff, nur um sie am Arm zu packen und zielstrebig zurück ins Haus zu zerren. Einen Augenblick später wiederholte sich die Szenerie beinahe: Robin saß auf dem Sofa, Sirius vor ihr in der Hocke, beide Hände auf ihren Armen. Doch dieses Mal war er nicht besorgt, er war wütend und konnte nur mühsam den Drang kontrollieren, die junge Frau zu schütteln.

„Nun?" Er presste die Frage zwischen vor Zorn zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

„Nun was?"

Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und geblähten Nasenflügeln sah sie ihm herausfordernd in die Augen. Grundgütiger Merlin, dieses Mädchen war ja fast genau so stur wie er sein konnte! Und da Gelassenheit noch nie eine von Sirius Blacks herausragenden Eigenschaften war, ging er hochkant an die Decke.

„Nun was? NUN WAS? BIST DU SO MUTIG, ODER SO BESCHEUERT, ODER BEIDES? VOR WENIGER ALS ZWEI STUNDEN HAB ICH DEINEN ARSCH GERETTET UND DU ZIEHST ALLEN ERNSTES LOS, UM DIESEM DRECKPACK WOMÖGLICH GERADEWEGS VOR DIE ZAUBERSTÄBE ZU LAUFEN? BIST DU NOCH GANZ DICHT?"

„ICH HAB DICH NICHT DARUM GEBETEN, MIR NACHZULAUFEN! ALSO SCHREI MICH GEFÄLLIGST NICHT AN! UND IM ÜBRIGEN BIN ICH _DIR_ KEINERLEI RECHENSCHAFT SCHULDIG! -"

Während Robin in derselben Lautstärke zurückbrüllte war sie von der Couch hochgesprungen. Da Sirius sie immer noch an den Oberarmen festhielt verlor sie jedoch das Gleichgewicht, purzelte über ihn, riss ihn mit und fand sich unversehens auf dem Fußboden wieder. Mit einem dreist grinsenden Sirius über ihr!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Alles was pottert gehört der ehrenwerten J. K. Rowling. Nur Robin und Emma gehen auf meine Kappe.

**A/N:** Ein gewisses Hemd geht an Bine Black als Dankeschön fürs Beta-Lesen.

**Soundtrack: **Ein bestimmtes Lied kann ich euch heute nicht wirklich empfehlen. Während des Schreibens liefen bei mir The Jet, das aktuelle Album „Shine on".

Kapitel 2 – Freund oder Feind?

„Runter von mir. _Sofort!_"

Robins Stimme war nicht mehr als ein eisiges Flüstern zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Viel mehr hätte sie auch gar nicht herausgebracht. Sie war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, zu entscheiden, ob sie dem Kerl jetzt einfach eine scheuern oder ihn wider alle Vernunft küssen sollte. Ihr Herz war eindeutig für Küssen, ihr Verstand für Ohrfeige und Fluchtreflex. Woher hätte sie auch ahnen sollen, dass sich in Sirius ganz ähnliche Gedanken abspielten? Diese Augen mit den langen Wimpern und die geschwungenen Lippen waren einfach viel zu nahe, um ihn nicht zu berühren. Und der schlanke, warme Körper unter ihm erleichterte diese Situation auch nicht gerade. Er war sich jedoch sicher, dass sie ihm schnurstracks die Augen auskratzte, würde er es versuchen. Wo blieb denn nur der Black'sche Charme, wenn er ihn mal dringend nötig hatte? Irgendwie musste er sich aus dieser Situation retten.

„Uuuh, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du so ran –"

Sirius anzügliche Antwort wurde durch ein lautes Räuspern unterbrochen. Beide Kontrahenten drehten die Köpfe – Robin verrenkte sich beinahe den Hals, um an Sirius vorbeisehen zu können – und sahen sich mit einem sehr blassen Remus Lupin konfrontiert, der mit gezücktem Zauberstab im Wohnzimmer stand und mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen auf die beiden herunterblickte.

„Moony! Schön, dass du dich auch mal wieder blicken lässt!"

Sirius sprang auf und zog den Freund freudestrahlend in eine typische Männer-Umarmung.

„Bei Merlin, ich dachte hier wäre ein Überfall - bei dem Geschrei."

Robin rappelte sich nun ebenfalls hoch und nuschelte etwas von „...irgendwie übereinander gefallen..." in den nicht vorhandenen Bart, während sie intensiv auf ihre Schuhspitzen starrte.

Sirius' fröhliches Grinsen verwandelte sich schlagartig in eine abwägende Musterung, und er packte seinen Freund recht herzhaft bei den Schultern.

„Wo kommst du eigentlich her? Wo warst du die ganze Zeit? Wir haben dich seit Wochen nicht mehr gesehen, außer bei den Ordenstreffen. Danach verschwindest du sofort wieder sang- und klanglos. Und jetzt stehst du plötzlich mitten in der Nacht in meiner Bude? Moony, was geht da?"

Remus trat verlegen von einem Fuß auf den anderen und seine Augen suchten verzweifelt nach einem Punkt, den sie fixieren konnten, ohne in das anklagende Gesicht des Freundes oder auf die Fremde zu sehen. Wie konnte er Sirius etwas erklären, was in den Augen des Freundes garantiert völlig lächerlich war, Remus aber so sehr am Herzen lag? Wie sollte er ihm verdeutlichen, dass er einfach mal etwas alleine gebacken kriegen wollte, ohne James, ohne Sirius, ohne Peter? Wie erst sollte er ihm verständlich machen, dass er vielleicht auch einmal die Chance haben wollte, ein nettes Mädchen kennenzulernen, ohne es dann umgehend an seinen schönen Freund zu verlieren. Er hatte es ja so satt, der ewige Zweite zu sein, auch wenn es nicht Sirius' Schuld war. Und er musste einfach herausfinden, wer eigentlich Remus John Lupin war. Nur Remus. Nicht der Werwolf, nicht der Marauder, nur Remus für sich allein. Er fand einfach keine Worte, die bei seinem Freund auf Gehör stoßen und nicht nur ein „Moony, du weißt schon, dass du irgendwie immer alles furchtbar verkomplizierst?" hervorrufen würden. So flüchtete sich Remus in Halbwahrheiten.

„Ich hab mit dem Studium so viel um die Ohren und will da unbedingt gut abschneiden. Immerhin hab ich es allein Dumbledore zu verdanken, dass ich überhaupt zugelassen wurde. Ich hetze von Vorlesung zu Ordensauftrag zu Hausarbeit, und das war es. Deshalb kam ich doch heute abend her. Damit wir endlich mal wieder Zeit miteinander verbringen. Ich war mir sicher, du tauchst irgendwann auf, daher hab ich mich dann im Gästezimmer eingenistet ... Übermorgen ist es doch auch wieder soweit... Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass du ... "

Robin hatte Mitleid mit dem stammelnden Remus, dem das Ganze scheinbar genau so peinlich war wie ihr selbst, und sie tat das Einzige, was ihr einfiel, um die Situation ein wenig aufzulockern. Sie drängte sich mit einem strahlenden Lächeln an Sirius vorbei und hielt Remus ihre Hand entgegen.

„Ich bin Robin Ashwood. Hallo, Remus Lupin."

Remus' Augen weiteten sich ungläubig. Zu diesem Namen hatte seine Erinnerung ihm bisher zuverlässig das Bild einer pausbäckigen 15jährigen präsentiert, deren Temperament ihm in Gryffindor so manchen Einsatz als Vertrauensschüler beschert hatte. Die junge Frau hier hatte mit dem Mädchen von damals optisch nicht mehr sehr viel gemeinsam. Was war Sirius doch für ein Glückspilz!

„Robin? Ich fasse es nicht! Schön, dich wieder zu sehen."

Lachend nahm er Robins ausgestreckte Hand und schüttelte sie.

„Was ist mit deinem Gesicht passiert?"

Ein etwas schiefes Grinsen erschien auf dem Gesicht des Mädchens und ihr Blick verdunkelte sich.

„Sagen wir, ich hatte einen etwas unerfreulichen Zusammenstoß und sähe schlimmer aus, wenn dein Kumpel hier nicht da gewesen wäre."

Sirius stand mit verschränkten Armen zwischen den beiden und ließ nun ein verächtliches Schnauben hören.

„Und zum Dank hat Miss Geistesblitz hier nichts Besseres zu tun, als sich dann klammheimlich aus der Wohnung zu schleichen, um den Todessern erneut vor die Zauberstäbe zu rennen ..."

„Ich wollte nur frische Luft schnappen. Aber der Superheld musste ja überreagieren."

„Ach ja?"

„Ach ja!"

Remus hatte den Eindruck, dass bald Blitze zwischen den Kontrahenten fliegen würden. Durch den nahenden Vollmond hatte er bereits rasende Kopfschmerzen, in seinem Inneren nagte der Zweifel an seinem eigenen Rückzug, den er doch so dringend für sich selbst benötigte, und das hier überstieg wohl gerade seine Kompetenz. Er kapierte nämlich überhaupt nichts mehr. Noch immer verletzt durch das offensichtliche Misstrauen seines Freundes schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Das ist mir zu hoch. Ich geh schlafen. Versucht einfach, euch nicht gegenseitig umzubringen."

Sprach er und verschwand im Gästezimmer. Die beiden Kampfhähne blieben in einer verdutzten Stille zurück. Nach einigen Sekunden atmete Robin schwer aus, als hätte sie die ganze Zeit über die Luft angehalten.

„Weißt du was, er hat Recht. Ich geh auch schlafen, wenn ich jetzt schon hier festsitze. Lass uns morgen reden."

Damit schnappte sie sich eines von Sirius Hemden, das achtlos hingeworfen über der Sofalehne hing und dampfte ab in Richtung seines Schlafzimmers. Sirius blieb allein im Wohnzimmer zurück und trug einen recht dämlichen Gesichtsausdruck zur Schau. Ihm würde wohl nichts anderes übrig bleiben, als auf der Couch zu schlafen, wenn er nicht gleich wieder ein Gezeter provozieren oder mit Moony im Zimmer nächtigen wollte, der sich so merkwürdig verhielt. Auch gut, er hatte viel nachzudenken.

Ooo

„Morgen Padfoot."

„Morgen Moony."

Die Stimmung war eindeutig noch etwas unterkühlt, auch für einen Morgenmuffel wie Sirius. Remus seufzte innerlich und begann stillschweigend, sich Tee aufzubrühen. Weshalb nur fand er nicht die richtigen Worte, um dem Freund sein Handeln plausibel zu machen? Oder war es vielleicht doch die falsche Entscheidung? Hatte er einfach den verkehrten Zeitpunkt gewählt? Wäre der Zeitpunkt denn jemals richtig? Es war wohl am Besten so zu tun, als sei nichts gewesen. Das hatte Padfoot schon immer wieder beruhigt. Wenn da nur nicht diese ungewohnte Stille gewesen wäre. Er fühlte geradezu den misstrauischen Blick in seinem Rücken, mit dem Sirius jede seiner Bewegungen beobachtete. Was war nur los mit ihm? Schließlich beschloss Remus, dass es wohl Zeit für eine Offensive war. Mit einem fast gelungenen Marauder-Grinsen drehte er der Küchenzeile den Rücken zu.

„Dann war Mr. Black gestern also wieder erfolgreich auf der Jagd? Ich hätte ja gewettet, dass du nur auf die Sorte blond und dürr anspringst. Oder hat sich etwa dein Beutespektrum erweitert?"

Sirius stutzte. Seit wann interessierte sich ausgerechnet Moony für seine Frauengeschichten? Moony, der ihm oft genug vorgehalten hatte, dass seine ständig wechselnden Liebschaften peinlich seien und Mann so mit Frau nicht umspringe.

„Ich dachte du hattest vor, meine _Tändeleien _zukünftig zu ignorieren, weil du dir die Namen nicht alle merken könntest? Und ich habe im Wohnzimmer gepennt, nur damit du es weißt."

Kaum hatte er geendet, bemerkte er seine eigene Unfreundlichkeit und erklärte in wesentlich wärmerem Ton, wie Robin in der vorigen Nacht in seiner Wohnung gelandet war.

„... du hättest das echt mal sehen sollen, Moony. Drei gegen ein Mädchen. Solche Mistkerle! Und zu blöd, wenigstens ihre Deckung zu halten. Es war ganz leicht, die auszuschalten. Hoffentlich haben die Auroren sie eingesammelt --- Hey, was soll das denn jetzt werden?"

Remus hatte seine lässige Haltung an der Küchenzeile aufgegeben und kam auf Sirius zugestützt.

„Du wusstest nicht, wer sie ist? Und du schleppst eine wildfremde Frau einfach hierher? Ohne dich abzusichern? Ohne jemandem Bescheid zu geben? Du hast nicht die Auroren gerufen? Woher willst du denn wissen, dass sie keine Todesserin ist? Der ganze Überfall könnte gestellt gewesen sein. Was hast du ihr alles erzählt?"

„Nun mal langsam, Moony. Ich hab ihr gar nichts erzählt. Und sie ist keine Todesserin."

„Woher willst du das wissen, he? Gryffindors sind nicht immer automatisch die Guten, Padfoot! Jetzt weiß sie schon, wo du wohnst. Weiß sie von James und Lily?"

Sirius riss der Geduldsfaden. Er packte Remus am Arm und zog ihn in Richtung seines Schlafzimmers.

„Wie _Professor Lupin_ ja bereits so treffsicher bemerkt hat, kennt sie uns aus der Schule. Daher wird sie wohl auch von James und Lily wissen. Und nein, ich hab die Auroren nicht gerufen, weil ich erst mal Robin da weg haben wollte. Und danach ergab sich einfach keine Gelegenheit mehr."

Sirius stieß die Tür zu seinem Schlafzimmer auf. Er zerrte Remus an das Bett, in dem Robin noch friedlich schlief. Mit einem Ruck schob Sirius ihr den linken Hemdsärmel hoch, griff das Handgelenk und zog ihren Arm so weit wie möglich in Richtung Remus' Gesicht.

„Sie ist sauber. Ich weiß es einfach. Siehst du, kein Dunkles Mal. Bist du nun zufrieden? Und sie hat uns auch nicht im Schlaf überfallen. Merlin, was ist nur in dich gefahren, Moony?"

ooo

Robin war noch bis in die frühen Morgenstunden wach gelegen, hatte grimmig an die Decke gestarrt und sich den Kopf zerbrochen. Wie hatten die Todesser sie aufgespürt? War es Zufall gewesen? Wohl kaum. Die Titulierung „aufmüpfiges Schlammblut" sprach eindeutig dagegen. Aber wer hatte sie verpfiffen? Niemand hatte gewusst, dass sie nach London appariert war. Andererseits musste man überall mit Todessern rechnen. Steckte womöglich ihr Tutor dahinter? Das konnte sie sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen. Und selbst wenn, sie sah keine andere Möglichkeit, als das Risiko einzugehen. Nur er konnte ihre Fragen beantworten. Allerdings es half ihren Überlegungen auch nicht wirklich weiter, dass sich immer wieder das grinsende Gesicht eines gewissen Zauberers vor ihr geistiges Auge schob.

,Reiß dich zusammen, Ashwood. Du bist kein kleines Mädchen mehr, das seufzend seinem Schwarm hinterher sabbert. Du hast ihn seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen, nur deshalb flackert jetzt diese Verliebtheit wieder auf. Das gibt sich in ein paar Tagen. Außerdem hast du momentan die Nase voll von den Männern.', meldete sich ihre Stimme der Vernunft.

Robin hatte das Gefühl, als ob auf jeder ihrer Schultern eine andere Person saß und ihr Ratschläge erteilte, die in ihrem Schädel gegeneinander antraten. Mit einem verzweifelten Laut, der halb Knurren, halb Stöhnen war, drehte sie sich um, drückte ihr schmerzendes Gesicht ins Kissen – ,Sein Kissen.' ,Klappe!' – und kniff fest die Augen zu. Mit dem trotzigen Entschluss, Sirius zukünftig wie jeden anderen ihrer Bekannten zu behandeln, schlief sie schließlich erschöpft ein, als die Morgensonne bereits langsam am Horizont aufging.

Und wurde jäh aus dem Schlaf gerissen, weil jemand sie am Handgelenk packte und ihren Arm nach oben zog! Merlin, was war denn jetzt los? Mit vor Schreck weit aufgerissenen Augen sah sie sekundenlang panisch zwischen den beiden Männern hin und her, die, lautstark diskutierend, an ihrem Bettrand standen. Als ihr endlich dämmerte, was hier vor sich ging, hatte sie das Gefühl, gleich platzen zu müssen. Sie wurde scheinbar verdächtigt, eine Todesserin zu sein!

„Also, ich wurde schon zärtlicher geweckt!" Wild entriss sie Sirius ihren Arm und setzte sich auf, um ihm sogleich mit dem rechten Zeigerfinger heftig vor die Brust zu pieken.

„Seid ihr noch ganz dicht? Ihr -" Im letzten Moment fiel ihr ein, dass Sirius sie ja eigentlich verteidigt hatte und gestern bereits genug von ihr angezickt worden war. Sie täte wohl gut daran, ihre Zunge in Zaum zu halten. Dadurch ihres persönlichen Schutzwalles beraubt, sah sie sich der ganzen Situation hilflos gegenüber und tat das Einzige, was ihr übrig blieb. Sie ergriff die Flucht nach vorne. Mit einer Bewegung, die so typisch für Padfoot war, dass Remus kurz den Kopf schütteln musste, fuhr sie sich durchs Haar, kletterte aus dem Bett, schnappte ihren Zauberstab vom Nachttisch und stolzierte – nur mit Unterwäsche und Sirius' Hemd bekleidet, das ihr zum Glück bis über den Hintern reichte – hocherhobenen Hauptes an den beiden vorbei aus dem Raum, leise vor sich hinschimpfend. Sie brauchte jetzt dringend einen Kaffee! Die jungen Männern hörten noch ein Gemurmel, das irgendetwas mit „Frechheit" und „Kaffee" zu tun hatte. Engeistert starrten sie ihr hinterher.

Robin hatte Glück. In der Küche war sogar schon Kaffee in der Kanne, und es gab noch heißes Wasser auf dem Herd. Daneben stand etwas, das sie anhand der Dose dahinter naserümpfend als inzwischen kalten Earl Grey mit Milch identifizierte. Bäh! Spontan beschloss sie, den beiden Jungs ein Friedensangebot zu machen, schenkte zwei Tassen Kaffee ein und goss frischen Tee auf. So ganz unbegründet waren Remus' Zweifel nun wirklich nicht. Immerhin steckte sie ja in der selben Situation. Sie wusste auch nicht mehr, wer Freund oder Feind war.

Als Padfoot und Moony wieder ins Wohnzimmer kamen stand Robin, beide Arme fest um sich geschlungen, am Fenster und blickte hinaus. Sirius stellte erstaunt fest, wie zerbrechlich diese Frau plötzlich wirkte, obwohl er wusste, dass sie es garantiert nicht war. Der Schein verflog, als sie sich mit vorgerecktem Kinn zu ihnen umwandte und mit dem Kopf auf den Wohnzimmertisch wies, wo eine weitere Tasse Kaffee und frischer Tee standen sowie ihr Zauberstab lag. Ihre Miene war ernst, aber freundlich.

„Ich bin keine Todesserin, Remus. Ich habe mit diesem Pack nicht im Entferntesten zu tun. Meine Eltern sind Muggel. Aber ich kann gut verstehen, weshalb du misstrauisch bist. Hier ist mein Zauberstab. Inspiziere ihn, wenn du willst. In meinem Umhang findest du einen Brief in der rechten Tasche. Der wird so Einiges erklären."

Remus wirkte betroffen. Fast schämte er sich. An sich hatte er Robin nicht wirklich verdächtigt. Er wollte Padfoot nur seinen Leichtsinn vor Augen führen. Eine solche Aktion hätte eben doch ganz fürchterlich schief gehen können. Doch die junge Frau nickte ihm auffordernd mit entschlossenem Gesicht zu, und so ging Remus zurück ins Schlafzimmer, holte ihren Umhang und streckte ihn Robin entgegen. Diese griff wortlos in die Tasche des Kleidungsstückes, um den Jungs dann aufmunternd das Pergamentstück zu übergeben.

Remus nahm zögerlich auf dem Sofa Platz, las dann aber aufmerksam den Brief des Trinity Colleges, während Sirius lässig über der Lehne hing und über seine Schulter das Schreiben überflog. Als Sirius am Ende des Briefes angelangt war, liess er ein triumphierendes „HA!" hören.

„Moony, sieh mal. C. Dearborn. Die Unterschrift. Es ist C. Dearborn. Ist das etwa Caradoc Dearborn? Ich wußte gar nicht, dass die alte Knalltüte nen Lehrstuhl hat."

Robin musste unweigerlich kichern und gab an Remus' Stelle Antwort.

„Die alte Knalltüte ist Caradoc Dearborn. Er ist mein persönlicher Tutor. Kennt ihr den etwa?"

„Das könnte man so sagen. Nicht sonderlich gut, aber wir kennen ihn."

Sirius ließ sich lässig über die Lehne auf's Sofa plumpsen, streckte die Beine aus und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf.

„Und wo liegt jetzt das Problem und die Verbindung zu den Todessern gestern Nacht?"

Robin starrte ihn eine Schrecksekunde lang mit offenem Mund ungläubig an. Dieser Kerl machte hier einen auf cool und erkannte ernsthaft nicht das Problem? Dann ging der Schalk mit ihr durch. Na warte! Sie ging langsam zum Sofa, pflanzte sich mit elegant überschlagenen, nackten Beinen genau hinter Sirius' Kopf und begann, ihm spielerisch durch's Haar zu streicheln.

„Das Problem, Herzchen, liegt darin, dass ich nicht weiß, wie weit die Todesser ihre Finger in der ganzen Sache haben.", schnurrte sie. „Es könnte durchaus sein, dass der Angriff letzte Nacht mit diesem Brief zusammenhängt. Ich kann einfach nicht zuordnen, wer dahinter steckt und Verbindungen zu diesen Mistkerlen hat. Der einzige, der womöglich Antworten hat, ist eben Dearborn. Ich muss unbedingt zu ihm. Es könnte aber sein, dass ich damit wirklich vor die gezückten Zauberstäbe laufe. _Und das wäre ziemlich mies!"_

Sirius, der unter ihren Fingern genüsslich die Augen geschlossen hatte, fuhr wie von der Furie gebissen hoch, denn mit dem letzten Wort hatte sie ihm eine saftige Kopfnuss verpasst.

„AU!"

Sein entrüstetes Gesicht sprach Bände. Remus sah mit einer Mischung aus Amüsement und Verzweiflung zwischen den beiden hin und her. Begann der Zoff nun etwa von vorne? Er seufzte innerlich. Als ob ein Hitzkopf nicht schon ausgereicht hätte! Aber wenn Remus sich auf eines verlassen konnte, dann darauf, dass manche Dinge sich nie ändern würden. Und anstelle der geplanten Aussprache - ,Moony, sei ehrlich zu dir selbst.' hörte er in Gedanken seine eigene Stimme. ,Wie willst du dich denn aussprechen, wenn du die Fakten nicht einmal formulieren kannst?' - steckte er bereits wieder mitten in einem Problem, das Sirius sich "angeschafft" hatte. Er stand auf, um die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden Streithammel auf sich zu ziehen.

"Okay," sagte er und begann, im Zimmer auf und ab zu gehen. "Fassen wir also zusammen. Robin muss mit Dearborn sprechen. Wir haben keine Ahnung, was da los ist und wem wir trauen können. Wenn ihr zwei euch ständig an die Gurgel fahrt, dann hilft uns das keinen Schritt weiter. Könntet ihr euch also _bitte_ zusammenreißen, damit wir uns überlegen, wie wir vorgehen?"

Zwei einheitlich schuldbewusste Mienen blickten überrascht zu ihm auf, bevor Sirius ihn lässig angrinste.

"Ich seh da wirklich kein Problem. Dearborn ist im Or-"

"Das macht ihn aktuell nicht vertrauenswürdiger, Pads", unterbrach Remus und sah ihn eindringlich an.

Sirius schwieg und musterte den Freund mit gerunzelter Stirn. Erneut fragte er sich, was nur mit Moony los war. Glaubte er etwa immer noch, das Mädchen sei eine Spionin der Todesser, oder weshalb sollte der Orden des Phönix geheimgehalten werden? Sie konnten doch jeden weiteren Zauberstab nur zu gut gebrauchen. Und Caradoc Dearborn verdächtig? Eventuell hatten ihn die Todesser mit einem Imperius-Fluch erwischt, aber es war so gar nicht Remus' Art, leichtfertig Verdächtigungen zu äußern. War es womöglich sein Freund, mit dem etwas nicht stimmte? Sirius schämte sich für diesen Gedanken und verfiel in dumpfes Brüten.

Robin hingegen sah Remus mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. _Wir_ überlegen, was _wir_ tun können? Seit wann waren sie denn ein Team? Sie traute den beiden, keine Frage, aber sie benötigte garantiert keine Kindermädchen. Außerdem verspürte sie extrem wenig Lust, weitere Stunden damit zu vergeuden, im Kreis zu denken. Sie musste zu Dearborn – je eher um so besser. Mehr als umfallen konnte sie schließlich nicht. Und es ging garantiert noch mehr Studenten so wie ihr ... Moment mal!

"Emma!", rief Robin in die unangenehme Stille, ihre Stimme klang, als sei ihr gerade ein immens großes Licht aufgegangen.

"Emma Shorey", sagte sie zu den beiden Männern, die sie fragend ansahen, als ob bei diesem Namen sämtliche Glocken anfangen müssten zu läuten.

"Dass ich da nicht gleich drauf gekommen bin! Wenn ich jemandem trauen kann, dann ihr! Sie ist meine Anlaufstelle!"

Sie sprang auf und rannte in Sirius' Schlafzimmer. Wenige Minuten später stand sie fertig angezogen vor der Wohnungstür, die von zwei Zauberern blockiert wurde.

"Ohne uns gehst du nirgendwo hin.", grinste Sirius und hielt ihr Umhang und Zauberstab entgegen, nur um beides flink wieder aus der Reichweite ihrer zugreifenden Hände zu bringen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Immer noch nix meins, was aus dem Potterversum bekannt ist – Schade eigentlich.

**Danke: **An Bine Black für die herrlichen Kommis beim Betalesen (Knnnnnnnnnnnutsch) und an Jassi, die mir immer wieder für Emma Modell steht. ;o)

**Soundtrack: **Für den ersten Teil Queen „Headlong", für Teil 2 „Black No.1" von Type O Negative, mein immer währender Soundtrack für sie, und für Teil 3 Entwine „Bleeding for the cure". Wenn ihr es nicht kennt, ihr findet alle Songs auf youtube, aber die Qualität ist zum Teil grauenhaft.

Kapitel 3 – Überraschungen

Robin blickte schnaubend zu dem einen guten Kopf größeren Sirius hoch. Black konnte wirklich eine absolute Nervensäge sein! Verstanden die Beiden denn nicht, dass sie keine Zeit hatte, mit ihnen herumzustreiten? Sie hatte schon genug wertvolle Stunden verloren, weil sie im ersten Schock nicht gleich auf Emma gekommen war. Sie wollte jetzt endlich etwas tun!

„Okay, dann kommt ihr eben mit."

Sie griff erneut nach ihren Sachen, die Sirius wieder ein Stück aus ihrer Reichweite brachte. Sie war so kurz davor, ihm sein blitzendes Grinsen aus dem Gesicht zu hexen – wenn sie ihren Zauberstab gehabt hätte. Fest drückte sie ihre Zunge gegen die Zähne, um nur ja nicht zu giften, und sah ihn statt dessen mit fragend hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. Er lachte ihr tatsächlich hochmütig in die Schnute.

„Könnte es sein, dass du etwas vergessen hast?"

Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! Robin grub ihre Fingernägel in die Handflächen und schloss kurz die Augen. Sie wusste ja, dass sie leicht aufbrausend war, aber weshalb brachte dieser Kerl sie mit jedem Satz kurz vor einen Tobsuchtsanfall der allerzickigsten Sorte? So empfindlich war sie doch sonst beileibe nicht. Remus hatte das unheilvolle Lodern ihrer Augen gesehen. Er setzte soeben zu einer Erklärung an, als Sirius ihm zuvor kam und, immer noch feixend, hinzufügte:

„Denk mal scharf nach, Kleines."

Das war der Tropfen, der das Fass zum Überlaufen brachte. Blitzschnell schoß Robins Rechte vor, packte ihn am Hemdkragen und zog sein Gesicht zu ihr herunter, bis ihre Nasenspitzen nur noch wenige Millimeter von einander entfernt waren.

„Wenn du nicht willst, dass ich dir dieses überhebliche Grinsen auf höchst unangenehme Weise aus dem Gesicht wische, dann kommst du jetzt besser auf den Punkt.", zischte sie drohend.

Zwei Augenpaare blickten sich starr entgegen, eines überrascht, eines Funken sprühend. Dann wurde Robin klar, wie nahe ihr Gegenüber wirklich war, und sie ließ ihn los, als hätte sie sich verbrannt.

Während Sirius ihren Blick erwiderte, fragte er sich, weshalb er es nicht lassen konnte, dieses Mädchen zur Weißglut zu treiben. Er bettelte ja förmlich um Ohrfeigen. Aber jedes Mal, wenn sie ihn anfunkelte, meinte er, er trüge eine zu eng gebundene Krawatte, obwohl er ein solches Kleidungsstück das letzte Mal zu Schulzeiten an sich heran gelassen hatte. Da war eine gewisse Spannung zwischen ihnen, die er noch nie zuvor erlebt hatte. Und er konnte beim besten Willen noch nicht einordnen, ob er das nun beunruhigend oder aufregend finden sollte.

Mit einem geknurrten Aufschrei warf Remus sich zwischen die beiden. Sein Schwung war so heftig, dass Sirius gegen den Türrahmen prallte, während Robin recht unsanft auf dem Hinterteil landete.

„Sind wir hier im Kindergarten?", brüllte er. „Kein Wunder, dass wir den Todessern so wenig entgegenzusetzen haben. Wir halten uns ja lieber mit infantilem Gehabe auf! Sagt es ruhig, wenn ihr so weitermachen wollt, ich bring euch gerne noch ne Rassel."

„Woawoawoa, Moony –", weiter kam Sirius nicht, bevor ein bernsteinfunkelnder Blick ihn zum Schweigen brachte.

„Du hältst jetzt ausnahmsweise mal die Klappe. Und du," wandte Remus sich dem Mädchen zu, „solltest dringend drüber nachdenken, wie unauffällig ein zerschundenes Frauengesicht auf einem Universitätsgelände ist. Wenn wir schon keinen Plan haben, dann sollte man uns wenigstens nicht von Weitem ansehen, dass wir in Schwierigkeiten stecken."

„Ich hex mir doch nicht im Gesicht rum.", kam der etwas kleinlaute Einwurf, während sie sich hoch rappelte

„Sirius, hilf ihr. Im Bad müsste ja wohl auch noch etwas von Poppys Heilsalbe rumstehen."

Remus positionierte sich wieder resolut vor der Tür und die beiden Gescholtenen trollten sich ins Badezimmer.

„Nimm's ihm nicht krumm," sagte Sirius, als die Tür hinter ihm zufiel. „Er ist mondfühlig und kurz vor Vollmond etwas reizbar. So, halt mal still. _Episkey_."

Die Schwellung ihrer linken Gesichtshälfte verschwand und die Spannung auf der Haut ließ nach. Dennoch blieb Robin stocksteif stehen und hielt die Augen fest zusammengekniffen. Sie konnte hören, wie Sirius im Schrank zwischen einigen Tiegeln wühlte, das Gesuchte scheinbar fand und einen Deckel aufdrehte. Sie öffnete gerade rechtzeitig die Augen, als ein mit merkwürdig grüngelber Salbe bestrichener Finger sich ihrer zerkratzten Wange näherte.

„Wenn du Blödsinn machst, Black, dann verspreche ich dir ..."

„Reg dich nicht auf, ich hab noch nie ein schönes Gesicht verschandelt."

„Schleimer."

Um Robins Mundwinkel zuckte es verräterisch und sein Tonfall nahm Sirius' Antwort den Biss.

„Zicke."

„Was ist da drin?"

„Diptam-Dost und Ringelblume. Halt noch mal still."

Lächelnd strich Sirius Salbe auf den langen Kratzer. Dann tauchte er den Finger erneut in den Tiegel und näherte sich damit ihrem Mund. Als Robin bemerkte, was er vorhatte, riss sie ihm hektisch das Gefäß aus der Hand.

„Gib her, das kann ich selbst."

Ohne Warnung griff Sirius zu. Er gab ihr gerade genug Zeit, ein erschrockenes Quietschen von sich zu geben, bevor sie sich an die Badezimmerwand geheftet fand, und er mit seiner Linken ihre beiden Handgelenke über ihrem Kopf festhielt. Die grauen Augen blitzten schelmisch auf.

„Ich befürchte, Sie sind sehr unverschämt, junge Dame."

Langsam und aufreizend strich er die Salbe auf ihre Unterlippe und genoss den Moment, als sie verdutzt die Gegenwehr einstellte, um ihn mit großen Augen anzustarren. Er konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass in ihr ein Kampf tobte, ob sie lieber genussvoll die Lider schließen oder in seinen Finger, besser noch in die Nase, beißen sollte. Doch bevor sie eine Entscheidung fällen konnte, schenkte er ihr noch eines dieser dreisten Lächeln, drehte sich um und verliess ohne ein weiteres Wort das Bad.

Robin starrte verdattert auf die Tür, dann auf den Tiegel, den sie immer noch in der Hand hielt. Nein, sie würde sich nicht von Sirius Black aus dem Konzept bringen lassen! Sie würde sich jetzt endlich am Riemen reißen und Emma aufsuchen. Entschlossen packte sie den Tiegel auf die Wachbeckenkante und folgte Sirius aus dem Badezimmer.

Oooo

Er würde nie vergessen, wie es ihm heiß und kalt den Rücken hinunter gelaufen war, als er an jenem Abend vor einigen Monaten nach einem beruflichen Termin in der Winkelgasse in sie hineingelaufen war und sie zu Fall gebracht hatte.

Er. Abends. Allein. Sie. Gestürzt! An der Abzweigung zur Knockturngasse!

Wie hätte er sie nicht auf Anhieb erkennen können, trotz des Altersunterschieds? Er war sich so sicher gewesen, dass für den harten Rempler ein handfester Fluch oder zumindest ein unheiliger Kelch an Beschimpfungen auf ihn niedergehen würden. Bis heute konnte er nicht erklären, woher er den Mut genommen hatte, sie anzusprechen, zu fragen, ob alles in Ordnung wäre, er ihr helfen könne. Verflucht sei sein Drang, es immer allen recht zu machen! Anstelle einer Antwort war sie elegant aufgestanden und hatte ihn mit einen abschätzenden Blick gemustert, unter dem er am liebsten gewimmert hätte. Ihr Blick aus diesen faszinierenden Augen, unter den schweren Lidern mit den langen Wimpern, hatte ihn regelrecht an Ort und Stelle festgenagelt. Er machte ihm sofort die eigene Unzulänglichkeit deutlich. Er löste aus, dass er sich wie Ungeziefer fühlte. Und dann hatte sie gelächelt!

„Peter Pettigrew, nicht wahr?" hatte sie gesagt und nach einer kurzen Pause: „Nun, vielleicht können Sie tatsächlich helfen."

Hätte er Nein sagen können, als sie ihn bat, mit ihr etwas trinken zu gehen? Er war wie paralysiert gewesen. Das Kaninchen, nein, die Ratte im Bann der Schlange. Und diese Stimme voll von dunklem Geheimnis, lockend, versprechend ... Wie in Trance war er ihr damals in den Schwarzen Falken gefolgt, einer edlen Bar, die nur von Reinblütern betreten wurde. Erschrocken hatte er sich umgesehen, doch sie hatte leise gelacht und gesagt, dass er nichts zu befürchten habe, _er_ sei ja schließlich reinblütig. Und tatsächlich schien keiner der Anwesenden Anstoß an Peter zu nehmen. Nach einiger Zeit hatte er sich entspannt, und sie hatten sich bei einem Cocktail unterhalten. Hauptsächlich über seine Arbeit im Ministerium, in der Abteilung für Internationale Magische Zusammenarbeit. Er hatte ihre Fragen beantwortet, genickt oder erläutert. Sie sprach ihm zu, bezeichnete ihn als geschickt, lobte sein diplomatisches Talent. Sie waren sogar zum Du übergegangen! Ihre Worte waren seltene, wohltuende Streicheleinheiten. Er lauschte erfreut und sog ihr Bild in sich auf: Das schwarze Haar, die sinnlich rot geschminkten Lippen, das ebenmäßige Gesicht, das bezaubernde Lächeln.

Plötzlich hatte sie sich zu ihm vorgebeugt und was er gehört hatte, gab ihm das Gefühl, jemand habe ihm den Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen.

„Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass ein cleverer, junger Zauberer wie du sich in diesen Zeiten nicht schon längst dem Dunklen Lord angeschlossen hat?"

„W-Wie bitte?"

Er war aufgesprungen und sein Blick hatte gehetzt nach einem Ausweg aus der Bar gesucht. Es hatte sich keiner auf getan.

„Ich bitte dich, Peter.", hatte sie sanft gesagt und war gelassen auf ihrem Platz geblieben. „Glaubst du wirklich die ganzen kursierenden Schauergeschichten. Demnach könnten wir hier nicht unbehelligt sitzen. Du wirst kaum bestreiten wollen, dass dies bisher ein recht unterhaltsamer Abend war. Setz dich doch bitte wieder. Aber ich halte dich natürlich nicht auf, wenn du gehen willst."

Das wäre ihm ohne Zweifel am liebsten gewesen. Aber er befand sich in einer vornehmen Umgebung, bemerkte die neugierigen Blicke der anderen Gäste und wollte kein weiteres Aufsehen erregen. Außerdem hatte ihn ihre Reaktion überrascht. Sie war so anders, als das, was er bisher von ihr gehört oder gesehen hatte. Er hatte wieder Platz genommen. Sie hatte ihm erklärt, dass alles im Leben seinen Preis habe und jeder bezahlen musste, ob man wollte oder nicht. Oder glaube er tatsächlich, sie sei gewisse Bindungen freiwillig eingegangen? Die Muggel waren es doch, die in den letzten Jahrhunderten so viel Leid über die Magische Gesellschaft gebracht hatten. Sie erläuterte die Ziele des Dunklen Lords als ehrenhaft und richtig. Wie konnte es denn angehen, dass die, die durch die Magie privilegiert waren, durch die Nichtmagier unterdrückt wurden, im Geheimen lebten? Dieser blutige Krieg sei nur durch Dumbledore und diese konservativen Muggelfreunde entstanden. Sie waren es, die sich der Zukunft in den Weg stellten, den Anhängern dieser neuen Politik auflauerten und sie angriffen. Und natürlich wehrten sie sich nur. Peter hatte gespürt, dass etwas in ihrer Beschreibung nicht richtig war, nicht richtig sein konnte, aber er hatte es nicht fassen können. Es klang alles so stimmig. So offen und ehrlich. Ihre Worte, so leidenschaftlich und überzeugend dargebracht, hatten ihn nachdenklich gemacht, und so hatte er am Ende zugesagt, sich öfters mit ihr zu treffen. Womöglich hatte sie ja wirklich Recht. Er wusste, dass er schon längst jemanden ins Vertrauen hätte ziehen sollen. Seine Freunde oder jemanden aus dem Orden. Aber er war so verunsichert gewesen. Er hatte nicht mehr gewusst, was richtig oder falsch war. Bei einem der nächsten Treffen hatte er ihr das gestanden und sich wie so oft gewünscht, er könnte wie Sirius sein. Sie hatte gelacht.

„Sirius? Glaubst du wirklich, Sirius wäre noch dort, wenn er nicht von seinem närrischen Onkel eine stolze Summe geerbt hätte? Er wäre schon längst wieder an seinen angestammten Platz in der Familie zurückgekehrt, sei gewiss. Oder weshalb glaubst du, hat ihn niemand zurückgeholt, als er zu den Potters rannte, obwohl er noch nicht volljährig war? Weil sie wussten, dass er zurück kommen würde. Spätestens dann, wenn er, ein Black, als Bittsteller um einen Arbeitsplatz von Tür zu Tür gehen müsste. Er tut das nicht aus Überzeugung. Er ist ein undankbarer Bengel, der alles tut, um seiner Familie eins auszuwischen. Dieses Erbe hat ihm nur ermöglicht, noch mehr Unglück zu schaffen. Familie ist alles, Peter. Wenn die Magische Gesellschaft an ihrem rechtmäßigen Platz gewesen wäre, dann hätte dein Vater deine Mutter nicht so einfach für eine Muggel hochschwanger vor dem Traualtar stehen lassen. Du hättest eine vollständige Familie haben können. Deine Mutter hat alles getan, um dir dennoch ein angenehmes Leben zu ermöglichen. Sie hat ihren reinblütigen Namen mit Stolz an dich weitergegeben und von diesem Blutsverräter nichts mehr angenommen. Diesen Preis hat sie für dich bezahlt. Sie hat dein Ansehen gerettet. Zeige dich dankbar dafür. Gib ihr die Möglichkeit, in einer glorreichen Zukunft alt zu werden. Familie ist das Wichtigste im Leben. Eines Tages wird auch Sirius das einsehen und zurückkehren, glaube mir."

Und dann war sie in leise Tränen ausgebrochen und hatte davon gesprochen, wie ihre gute Freundin Saphira Gibbon während eines unsäglichen Einsatzes von Auroren und angeblich auch Mitgliedern des Phönixordens getötet worden war. Es hatte Peter beinahe zerrissen. Woher wusste sie davon, dass seine Mutter sitzengelassen worden war? Er konnte sich nur vage vorstellen, welche Schande das für sie gewesen sein musste. Und er war so froh, dass es ihr gut ging. Und dann die Geschichte vom Tod dieses Mädchens. Die Gibbons waren eine hoch angesehene Familie! In diesem Moment war der Widerstand in Peter gebrochen. Er wollte diese neue, bessere Zukunft, die scheinbar anbrach. Und er wollte nicht, dass seine arme, liebe Mutter noch mehr durchmachen musste. Er würde ihr ein Leben in Achtung ermöglichen. Von da an hatte er immer wieder Informationen durchsickern lassen.

Auch an diesem Abend saß er allein an einem kleinen Tisch in der hintersten Ecke des Schwarzen Falken und wartete auf sie. Als sie endlich eintrat stellte Peter wiederholt fest, dass sie ihn allein durch ihre Anwesenheit in seinen Bann zog. Er konnte es immer noch nicht fassen. Er, der etwas untersetzte, unscheinbare Ministeriumszauberer und diese aristokratische Schönheit mit dem immer währenden Mantel der Arroganz. Sie waren nur Freunde. Aber hatte sie ihm nicht zwischen den Zeilen zu verstehen gegeben, dass er sich vielleicht mehr erhoffen durfte? Sie hatte doch immer wieder betont, dass sie sich gewisse „Bindungen" nicht freiwillig ausgesucht hatte, sondern zum Wohl und Ansehen der Familie eingegangen war.

„Guten Abend, Peter.", sagte sie und trat verheißungsvoll lächelnd auf ihn zu. „Ich habe eine Überraschung für dich. Bitte folge mir."

Widerspruchslos legte Peter das Geld für sein Getränk auf den Tisch und verließ mit ihr die Bar. Vor der Tür hängte sie sich bei ihm ein und sie apparierten mit den Worten „Wenn ich bitten darf". Hätte Wormtail in diesem Moment ihr Gesicht gesehen, dann hätte sie ihn an eine Katze erinnert, die den Sahnetopf gestohlen hatte.

Ooo

Mit einem laut „Plopp" erschienen drei Gestalten in dem kleinen, dicht bewachsenen Wäldchen neben der Queen's Road. Der geringe Abstand zwischen den Bäumen sorgte dafür, dass eine davon sich hart den Rücken stieß, was ein unterdrücktes „Uff" zur Folge hatte und den spöttischen Kommentar „Oh, tut mir leid." hervorrief. Sirius Black streckte den langen Oberkörper und grinste auf Robin herunter.

„Ja, klar. Ich weiß schon, weshalb ich Seit-an-Seit-Apparationen hasse. Wo sind wir hier eigentlich?"

„Da hinter den Bäumen liegt die Queen's Road." Sie wies nach rechts. „Und dort vorne", sie zeigte nach links, „geht der Fußweg über den Cam, vorbei an Wren's Library, aufs Gelände des Trinity Colleges der Muggel. Wenn ihr Besucher wärt, müsstet ihr jetzt dort hin und dann durch die Fontäne im Great Court auf das magische Gelände. Aber Studenten haben einen eigenen Zugang gleich dort vorne." Robin holte noch einmal tief Luft. „Okay, los geht's."

Sie traten zwischen den Bäumen hervor und folgten einem kleinen Waldweg, der an einem schmalen Kanal entlang führte bis zu einer alten, steinernen Bogenbrücke. Dort kletterten sie das leicht abfallende Kanalufer hinunter. An einem der seitlichen Steine war eine mit Moos bewachsene und verwitterte Runeninschrift zu erkennen.

„Grantebrycge.", las Remus vor. „Das ist der angel-sächische Name der Stadt aus dem Zeitalter der Normannen. Der Fluss hieß damals noch -"

„Granta.", sagte Robin und tippte die einzelnen Runenzeichen der alten Flussbezeichnung mit ihrem Zauberstab an. Nach der letzten Berührung auf das A öffnete sich im gegenüberliegenden Tragwerk ein Durchlass, und aus dem Wasser erhob sich ein breiter, runder Steinpfeiler, der es ermöglichte, den Kanal mit trockenen Füßen zu überschreiten. Nacheinander – Sirius ließ noch ein leises „Immer wachsam" in perfekter Moody-Imitation hören - gingen sie mit gezückten Zauberstäben durch das Tor, hinter dem ein mit Fackeln beleuchteter Gang nach unten führte, und kamen nach kurzer Zeit in einer lang gezogenen, weitläufigen Halle mit schwarz-weiß gekacheltem Boden und hellen Arkadengängen mit dahinterliegenden Türen zu beiden Seiten an. An der hohen Decke schimmerte das Wappen des magischen Colleges: ein zunehmender, voller und abnehmender Mond über einem Kelch, unter dem die lateinische Inschrift ,Die heilige und ungetrennte Dreifaltigkeit' besagte. Remus schauerte unwillkürlich bei diesem Anblick, obwohl er wusste, dass dieser Mond keinerlei Auswirkung auf ihn haben würde.

Überrascht blieb Robin stehen. Was auch immer sie erwartet hatte, das war es sicher nicht gewesen. Sie hatte damit gerechnet, dass hier Ausnahmezustand herrschte. Oder Totenstille. Stattdessen ging es zu, wie an jedem anderen Tag. Junge Hexen und Zauberer wuselten geschäftig durch die Halle und Arkaden, kleinere Gruppen standen zu einem kurzen Gespräch zusammen. Es wurden Bücher geschleppt, Plakate aufgehangen, Besen hinausgetragen, Räumlichkeiten betreten oder verlassen, und eine Hexe zog sogar eine Harfe durch die Halle – alles war scheinbar wie immer. Sie sah fragend zu ihren Begleitern, die beide nickten, und führte dann die kleine Gruppe den linken Arkadengang hinunter. Hier und da wurde sie im Vorbeigehen von einigen Kommilitonen freudig begrüßt und vereinzelt auch schräg angesehen. Manche Mädchen warfen Sirius schmachtende Blicke zu, die er jedoch ignorierte oder sich zumindest nicht in Pose warf. Als sie fast am Ende des Ganges angekommen waren, blieben sie endlich vor einer der vielen Türen stehen. Robin klopfte kurz an, bevor sie die Tür einen Spalt öffnete und den Kopf durchsteckte.

„Emma?"

Fast im selben Moment verschwand sie in einer Flut aus braunen Locken und wurde in den Raum gerissen. Beide Begleiter folgten ihr dann doch leicht beunruhigt auf den Fuß, schlossen die Tür und wurden zum Publikum einer Rede ohne Punkt und Komma, die in rasendem Tempo auf die in den Armen ihrer Freundin hängenden Robin herunterging.

„Robin! Endlich! Könntest du nicht ein einziges Mal Bescheid geben, wenn du einfach so verschwindest? Wo zum Troll hast du denn gesteckt? Ein paar Leute haben dich gesucht. Und Dearborn auch. Aber niemand wusste, wo du bist. Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht, verdammt. Geht's dir gut? Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Erst jetzt wurde Emma auf die beiden Zauberer aufmerksam, die grinsend in ihrem Zimmer standen. Sie musterte die beiden aufmerksam.

„Emma Shorey, hallo."

„Emma, das sind Sirius Black und Remus Lupin.", stellte Robin die beiden vor.

„Oh weh! Du und zwei der legendären Hogwarts-Marauder. Wenn das keine unheilige Allianz ist, dann weiß ich auch nicht mehr weiter. Die Welt geht vor die Hunde!" rief Emma mit gespielter Verzweiflung und forderte dann alle breit lächelnd auf, sich doch zu setzen.

Mit einem Schwung ihres Zauberstabes levitierten sich Gläser aus dem Schrank und eine Karaffe voll kühlem Kürbissaft auf den kleinen Tisch und platzierten sich zwischen einem Stapel aufgeschlagener Bücher, beschriebener Pergamentrollen, Tintenfässern und Federkielen. In kurzen Worten fasste Robin, die aufgeregt neben dem Tisch auf und ab lief, die Ereignisse zusammen: der Streit zu Hause, der Bruch mit ihrem Freund, der mysteriöse Brief und schließlich was in der vergangenen Nacht geschehen war. Emma schlug entsetzt die Hand vor den Mund, lauschte stumm. Als Robin ihren Bericht beendete, ließ sie sich auf den freien Stuhl neben Sirius fallen und sah die andere Frau fragend an.

„Nun ja," seufzte Emma. „Das war ja wohl absehbar. Du bist wirklich mit Anlauf auf einige Füße getreten. Und du gehörst geschlagen, weil du allein durch London stromerst, weißt du das! Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie sie dich gefunden haben, aber Dearborn hat dich mit Sicherheit nicht verpfiffen. Er hat gestern nach dir gesucht. Ein ähnlicher Brief ging an alle, die nicht die Ansichten Du-weißt-schon-wers vertreten. Dearborn hat mit einigen gesprochen. Scheinbar bekam die Universitätsleitung klare Anweisung, dass sie zumindest unparteiisch zu sein hat. Ein paar der Muggelstämmigen werden wohl das Studium abbrechen und sich erst mal in der Muggelwelt in Sicherheit bringen oder im Ausland weiter studieren. Als du nicht aufzufinden warst, hat er mir etwas für dich da gelassen und gemeint, du sollst dich bei ihm melden."

Sie stand auf und holte ein versiegeltes Pergament, auf dem Robins Name stand, aus der Schublade. Die drei anderen versammelten sich hinter ihrem Platz. Vier Köpfe beugten sich neugierig über das Pergament, nachdem Robin den Brief geöffnet hatte.

_Miss Ashwood,_

_Sie wundern sich sicher über das Schreiben, das ihnen heute Morgen zuging. Natürlich sind mir ihre Aktivitäten nicht verborgen geblieben und ich kann ihnen versichern, dass Ihre Ansichten meine vollste Zustimmung erhalten. Leider ist diese Universität nicht mehr der sichere Ort, der sie einmal war. Der Einfluss des Dunklen Lords erstreckt sich mittlerweile zu weit. Ich verstehe, dass gerade Sie schon bedingt durch ihre Herkunft diesem Wahnsinn entgegen treten wollen. Sie können der Dunklen Magie zukünftig auf weniger provozierende Art und Weise die Stirn zu bieten. Dies bedeutet nicht, tatenlos zu bleiben. Es gibt eine Widerstandsbewegung, der ich Sie gerne vorstellen möchte. Ich habe diese Resistance bisher verschwiegen, da ich es für unverantwortlich hielt, so junge Menschen in einen Krieg zu verwickeln. Man hat mich darauf hingewiesen, dass die Jugend nicht vor der Gefahr zurückschreckt, doch ich war närrisch genug anzunehmen, dass ich einen Teil dieses Schreckens eventuell von meinen Studenten fern halten kann. Haben Sie niemals Angst, sich für das stark zu machen, was Sie für richtig halten, auch dann, wenn es möglicher Weise einen leichteren Weg gibt! In Zeiten wie dieser kann für das Richtige einzustehen den Tod bringen, aber wissen Sie, dass Sie, auf eine gewisse Art und Weise, wie geringfügig auch immer, das Leben ein wenig besser machen können. Ich bitte Sie, mich zu einem Gespräch in meinen Büroräumen aufzusuchen._

_C. Dearborn_

Während Emma und Remus sich wieder gegenüber setzten, konnte Robin nur den Kopf schütteln über den Inhalt dieses Schreibens. Es gab eine Widerstandsbewegung, und er hatte es die ganze Zeit gewusst, aber Nichts gesagt! Und dann hatte der Professor nichts Blöderes zu tun, als einen Brief zu schreiben – den Weiß-der-Troll-Wer alles hätte lesen können! Und weshalb konnte er ihr diesen Brief nicht einfach per Eule schicken, wie alles andere sonst auch? Sie zerknüllte das Pergament zu einem kleinen Ball und warf ihn mit einem wütenden Aufschrei in die Ecke. Prompt brach Sirius in bellendes Gelächter aus. Der vorwurfsvolle Blick, den er damit auf sich zog, schien gänzlich an ihm abzuprallen. Stattdessen legte er den Arm um sie und zog sie sanft an sich.

„Nur keine Aufregung, Miss Spitfire. Du wolltest doch so oder so zu Dearborn."

Der von Remus befürchtete Wutausbruch ihrerseits – er zog sicherheitshalber den Kopf zwischen die Schultern - blieb überraschend aus. Robins Kopf fiel mit einem Schnauben in ihre aufgestützten Handflächen.

„Ja klar. Es ist ja auch überhaupt nicht frustrierend festzustellen, dass man sich bisher zum Affen gemacht hat, und es eine Widerstandsgruppe gibt, deren Dasein so offensichtlich sein muss, dass man sie einfach in Briefen erwähnen kann. Und ihr zwei Scherzkekse wisst doch sicher davon. Keine Antwort? Dachte ich mir. Habt ihr sehr über mich gelacht?"

„Ganz ungesichert war dieser Brief nicht.", mischte sich Emma nun ein. „Alec hat versucht, den Brief zu öffnen und wurde gebissen."

„Alec hat WAS?" fuhr Robin hoch.

„Friss mich nicht gleich," lachte Emma und wuschelte mit der Hand durch die braune Mähne. „Er stand kurz nach Dearborn vor meiner Tür und wollte wissen, wo du bist. Ich sagte, dass ich es nicht wisse, aber er hat mir nicht geglaubt. Den Brief hatte ich noch in der Hand, er sah deinen Namen drauf und riss ihn einfach weg. Als er ihn öffnen wollte, biss ihn das Pergament in die Finger. Hat ordentlich geblutet, als er sich davonmachte. Du weißt, er ist nicht gut in Heilzaubern."

Mit einem sehr zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck lehnte sich Robin wieder zurück.

„Wer ist dieser Alec?", wollten Sirius und Remus unisono wissen.

„Alec Branstone. Ihr Freund." sagte Emma mit einem Blick auf Sirius Arm.

„Ex-Freund", schnappte die Betroffene in so gehässigem Ton, dass drei Paare Augenbrauen in die Höhe schossen. „Sirius, nimm deine Pfoten weg! War sonst noch was?" Sie griff nach dem Kürbissaft und nahm einen großen Schluck.

„Jaaaa." Emma war sichtlich verlegen. „Diese aufgetakelte Schnepfe hat auch noch nach dir gefragt. Du weißt schon, Lysandra Yaxley."

Robin verschluckte sich, spuckte mit hochrotem Gesicht Kürbissaft quer durch den Raum und hustete wie verrückt. Emma war vor der Kürbissaftfontäne gerade noch rechtzeitig in Deckung gegangen. So blieben die Bände sprechenden Blicke, die die beiden Zauberer austauschten, unbemerkt.

„Was wollte _DIE_ denn?" krächzte Robin angewidert, als sie wieder halbwegs atmen konnte.

„Kann ich dir nicht sagen. Sie hat mich nur abfällig gemustert – du weißt ja, dass ihr meine Familie nicht reich genug ist - und meinte dann von oben herab: ‚_Wo finde ich Robin Ashwood?'. _Nach der Sache mit Alec war ich sowieso schon sauer. Seh ich etwa aus wie ein Informationsschalter? Also hab ich ihr mit der Antwort ,Vermutlich in ihrer Robe' die Tür vor der Nase zugeknallt. Arrogante Ziege!"

Die beiden Mädchen gaben sich grinsend eine High-Five.

„Also wenn ihr mich fragt, dann haben wir hier unsere Verbindung zu den Todessern." warf Sirius ein, woraufhin Emma mit böser Miene zu ihm hinüberblickte.

„Willst ausgerechnet du uns nun sagen, dass jedes Reinblut ein Todesser-Sympathisant ist? Dann kannst du dich, mich und einige andere nämlich gleich mit auf die Liste setzen."

„Nein, will ich nicht. Aber eine andere Lysandra Yaxley war mit meinem Ur-Ur-Onkel Arcturus verheiratet und meine _Verwandtschaft_", er spie das Wort aus, „hat sich immer nur sehr wohlwollend über sie geäußert. Das lässt ja wohl gewisse Rückschlüsse zu, oder? Es gab zu wenige Ausnahmen bisher, und es wäre ein verdammt großer Zufall, wenn gerade diese Verbindung und die Namensgleichheit ins Leere ginge. Außerdem ist es der einzige Anhaltspunkt, den wir haben."

„Und ich hab Alec mit ihr erwischt. Deshalb habe ich ihn abserviert." sagte Robin leise, mehr zur Tischplatte, als zu den Anwesenden.

Sofort brach Emma in wüstes Gezeter aus, was sie alles mit Alec und Lysandra angestellt hätte, wenn sie das gewusst hätte. Remus hatte beide Hände voll zu tun, die sich wie eine Furie gebährdende Frau daran zu hindern, aus dem Zimmer zu rennen und die Hasstiraden in die Tat umzusetzen. Währenddessen beobachtete Sirius nachdenklich, wie Robin weiterhin stur ihre Hände anstarrte. Ihm wurde gerade Einiges klar. Die bissige Antwort im Tropfenden Kessel, die eisigen Kommentare auf seine spaßigen Anzüglichkeiten, das sofortige Abblocken jeglichen Kontaktes – diese Frau war wie ein waidwundes Tier. Sie war zutiefst verletzt und schützte sich durch eine Mauer der Bissigkeit und des kratzbürstig Seins. Auf gewisse Weise erinnerte ihn das sogar an sich selbst. Immerhin war er auch nicht schlecht darin, seine Gefühle hinter einer Fassade von Selbstsicherheit und Arroganz zu verbergen. Nur Prongs war stets in der Lage, hinter diese Mauer zu sehen. Und gerade er wusste aus eigener Erfahrung nur zu gut, dass es keinen Sinn machte, all den Schmerz in sich zu vergraben. Auch das hatte er von James gelernt, dass man sonst irgendwann daran erstickt. Er war sich sicher, dass diese Frau mehr zu geben hatte. Nun, vielleicht hatten sie ja noch mehr gemeinsam. Dann würde eine gehörige Portion Aktivismus ihr ein gutes Stück aus diesem Loch heraushelfen. Einen Versuch war es zumindest wert. Entschlossen beugte er sich zu ihr vor, vermied dabei jeglichen Körperkontakt und legte so viel Zuversicht und Aufheiterung in seine Stimme, wie er nur konnte.

„Robin? Was hälst du davon, wenn wir jetzt mal Dearborn einen Besuch abstatten? Und wer weiß, vielleicht gibt es ja noch die Gelegenheit, ein paar Ärsche aufzureißen. Außerdem sieht Moony so aus, als ob er ein wenig Hilfe mit deiner Freundin gebrauchen könnte."

Tatsächlich wurde eine immer noch wild zappelnde, schimpfende Emma von Remus an den Ellbogen am Amoklauf gehindert. Zum ersten Mal seit ihrem Treffen schlich sich ein ehrliches und offenes Lächeln auf Robins Gesicht.

„Sieht tatsächlich danach aus. Erlösen wir ihn. Vielleicht wollen die Beiden ja mit."

Beide standen auf und froren mit den anderen beiden in der Bewegung ein, als die Tür aufgerissen wurde und ein Student den sehr zerzausten Kopf hereinstreckte.

„Leute, da ist die Hölle los! Dearborn ist verschwunden und in seinem Büro schwebt das Dunkle Mal!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Nichts was pottert gehört auch nur ein bisschen mir.

**Dank: **meiner einzigartigen Beta Bine Black

**Soundtrack: **Fangen wir an mit Limp Bizkits „My Way", gehen dann weiter über die Tres Gatos mit „Spy Melody" (sorry, Padfoot, ein wenig Fun muss sein zwinker), nehmen dann Entwines „Someone to blame" sehr wörtlich und entspannen uns dann in den Drei Besen mit „A Window To The Past" vom Soundtrack zu PoA.

**Kapitel 4 – Erste Schritte**

(Die vorherige Nacht)

Sie materialisierten sich in der Dunkelheit. Für einen kurzen Moment war der flackernde Schein eines Feuers das Einzige, was Peter wahrnehmen konnte. Dann sah er sie. Drei Gestalten in schwarzen Umhängen, die Kapuzen über dem Kopf und silberne Masken vor dem Gesicht. Die Überraschung war gelungen. Sie hatte ihn mitten in eine Zusammenkunft von Todessern appariert. Peter wimmerte leise und wäre am liebsten sofort geflohen. Aber ihre Hand lag immer noch auf seinem Unterarm und schob ihn nun sanft, aber entschlossen, auf die kleine Gruppe zu. Eine hochgewachsene Figur löste sich von den anderen und trat auf die beiden Neuankömmlinge zu.

„Sieh an, sieh an. Wer beehrt uns denn hier mit seiner Anwesenheit? Willkommen, Mr. Pettigrew, in unserer beschaulichen Runde. Oder ziehen Sie die Anrede Wormtail vor? Nur zu, treten Sie näher."

Die Stimme war aristokratisch und kalt wie Eis. Es gab kein Entrinnen und Peter leistete der Aufforderung Folge. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals, und er fragte sich, wie er eigentlich in diese Situation geraten konnte. Ihm blieb nur noch diplomatisches Geschick. Immerhin hatte sie ihm oft genug versichert, dass ihm keine Gefahr drohe. Es war allerdings etwas völlig anderes, ihren Worten zu glauben, wenn man sich von Todessern umringt sah. Auch, oder erst recht, wenn man selbst eine gewisse Logik in deren Politikvorstellungen gefunden hatte. Bedächtig und mit falscher Ruhe in der Stimme wandte sich Peter an sein Gegenüber.

„Guten Abend. Darf ich fragen, welcher Grund zu diesem überraschenden Treffen vorliegt?"

Ein kurzes, hohles Lachen war die Antwort, bevor der hochgewachsene Todesser wieder mit befehlsgewohnter Stimme das Wort ergriff.

„Ihre Informationen waren sehr nützlich für uns in der letzten Zeit. Hätten Sie sich früher dazu entscheiden können, wären manch hässliche Zwischenfälle vermeidbar gewesen. Unsere Sache steht kurz vor dem Sieg. Der Dunkle Lord ist sehr erfreut über diese Wendung der Dinge. Er lässt Ihnen ausrichten, dass Sie momentan sein Wohlwollen genießen, und er weiterhin mit Ihrer Kooperation rechnet. Sie wissen hoffentlich, was dies bedeutet, Pettigrew. Liefern Sie uns weitere Informationen. Möglichst genau und noch effektiver als die bisherigen. Um mich deutlich auszudrücken: dies ist keine Bitte. Sie werden sich unauffällig verhalten und kein Wort über ihre veränderte Loyalität verlieren. Meine _bezaubernde_ Ehefrau wird weiterhin Ihre Ansprechpartnerin sein. Und vergessen Sie nicht: wer nicht für uns ist, ist gegen uns. Das wäre alles. Sie können gehen, für den weiteren Verlauf der Nacht sind Sie nicht von Nöten."

Der Todesser nahm die Frau an Peters Seite bei der Hand, und sie schritten nach einem kurzen Gruß zurück zu den anderen beiden Gestalten beim Feuer. Zum ersten Mal dachte Peter, dass ihr Lächeln etwas raubtierhaftes an sich hatte. Und er war wütend über den herablassenden Ton, den dieser Todesser an den Tag legte. Als ob er einer seiner Hauselfen wäre. Am liebsten hätte er dem Kerl brühwarm unter die Nase gerieben, dass seine „bezaubernde Ehefrau" in dieser Bindung nicht mehr als eine Vernunftehe sah. Aber er wusste, dass er sich keinen Gefallen damit täte. So wandte er sich ab und biss sich an dem Gedanken fest, dass der Dunkle Lord immerhin diesen aristokratischen Schnösel als Boten nutzte, um ihm, Peter, eine Nachricht zukommen zu lassen. Er würde schon eine Möglichkeit finden, in der Gunst des Dunklen Lords weiter aufzusteigen. Dann hätte er eines Tages die Chance solchen Männern entsprechend Paroli zu bieten. Bis dahin musste er sich nur weiterhin gut überlegen, wie er welche Informationen weiter geben konnte. Und wenn der Dunkle Lord erst einmal offiziell an der Macht war, dann fände er sicher auch einen Weg, den Marauders weiterhin eine angenehme Existenz zu ermöglichen. Sirius und James waren beide reinblütig und eventuell ließe sich ja an Lilys Stammbaum etwas drehen. Remus war zwar ein Halbblut, aber auch ein Werwolf, und er wusste, dass der Dunkle Lord politisch diesen Kreaturen immer wieder ein besseres Dasein versprach. Da dürfte es nicht schwer fallen, Remus unterzubringen. Er war jedenfalls motiviert genug, es allen zu zeigen, die von oben herab mit ihm sprachen oder insgeheim immer dachten, dass er, der er so unscheinbar gegen die talentierten Herren Black und Potter oder den blitzgescheiten Remus Lupin war, immer nur ein Mitläufer war. Wenn er es geschickt anstellte, dann könnte er bald einen Teil der Fäden in der Hand halten und eine neue, bessere Zukunft ermöglichen. Mit einem stolzen Lächeln apparierte er nach Hause.

Ooo

Der fremde Kopf verschwand aus der Tür, ohne sie zu schließen. Zurück blieben vier Personen, die auf den Türspalt starrten, der nun einen Ausschnitt der Geschehnisse auf dem Flur zeigte. Einige Personen rannten hektisch den Gang hinunter und die Luft war erfüllt von Stimmengewirr. Die Nachricht hatte sich scheinbar wie ein Lauffeuer verbreitet. Es war Remus, der Emma wieder Richtung Tisch schob und dann die Tür schloß.

„Wir dürfen jetzt nichts überstürzen-"

„Was heißt hier nichts überstürzen?" Robin war aufgesprungen und starrte Remus an, als sei er von allen guten Geistern verlassen. „Jetzt können wir da noch rein. In dem ganzen Chaos fällt es doch gar nicht auf, wenn wir da auch nachsehen. Womöglich ist in seinem Büro noch irgendein Hinweis!"

Remus schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass das Ministerium bereits verständigt wurde. Die Auroren werden schon hier sein, um das Büro zu durchsuchen. Es wäre grob fahrlässig, ihnen jetzt die Arbeit zu erschweren. Außerdem fällt es in einem solchen Chaos nicht auf, wenn noch eine weitere Person verschwindet. Eventuell sind noch einige Todesser auf dem Campusgelände. Daher verlässt bitte keiner diesen Raum. Jetzt gilt es, Ruhe zu bewahren und abzuwarten."

Fassungslos starrten beide Mädchen auf Remus, der zum zweiten Mal an diesem Vormittag eine Tür blockierte. Da der junge Zauberer keine Anstalten machte, zu diskutieren, setzten sie sich dann aber wieder und starrten nachdenklich schweigend auf den Tisch. Schließlich kippte Sirius seinen Stuhl auf die zwei hinteren Beine und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf. Ohne seinen Freund anzusehen fragte er mit einem schiefen Grinsen:

„Wieviele Stunden sind es noch?"

„Ziemlich genau 42. Weshalb?"

„Nun, ich denke, wir können doch etwas tun. Ladys, bleibt bitte brav hier. Wir sind in wenigen Minuten zurück." Noch während er sprach sprang Sirius auf, schnappte Remus am Ärmel und zog ihn durch die Tür in den belebten Arkadengang.

„Sirius, wenn das wieder einer von deinen reichlich dämlichen Einfällen sein sollte, dann kann ich mich nicht wirklich dafür begeistern.", flüsterte Remus, als sein Kamerad ihn mit dem Fluss der Studenten den Gang hinab zog.

„Ach, Blödsinn. Das hier ist ein Fall für Moony und Padfoot. Ich weiß doch, wie gut deine Sinne jetzt schon sein dürften. Wir wittern ein wenig und lauschen ein bisschen. Mehr nicht. Dann wissen wir gleich, wen die Aurorenzentrale auf den Fall angesetzt hat und können Mad-Eye später löchern. Komm schon."

Nach wenigen Metern hatte Sirius gefunden, was er suchte. Einen kleinen Gang, in dem keine Menschenseele unterwegs war. Er ging in den Hund und sah Remus auffordernd an, bevor er schwanzwedelnd wieder der Menge folgte. Da ihm keine Zeit für eine Gegenargumentation blieb, folgte Moony ihm seufzend. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass in all dem Durcheinander ein Hund auch nicht mehr weiter auffiele.

Einige Gänge und Abzweigungen später fanden sie sich in einem argen Gedränge vor einer schweren Eichentür wieder, deren Messingschild „Caradoc Dearborn, Chef-Zauberer und Studienleitung Magie des Früh- und Spätmittelalters" sagte. Eingezwängt zwischen all den neugierigen Studenten, die versuchten, einen Blick in Dearborns Büro zu werfen, war es für Remus fast unerträglich. Seine so kurz vor Vollmond ausgeprägten Sinne kollabierten beinahe bei den vielen unterschiedlichen Gerüchen, und der Lärmpegel tat seinem geschärften Gehör keinen Gefallen. Padfoot winselte gelegentlich leise auf, weil jemand auf seine Pfoten getreten war. Endlich hatten sich beide so weit vorgedrängelt, dass sie einen kleinen Blick erhaschen konnten. Zwei Auroren in scharlachroten Roben gingen in dem Büro, das einen sehr verwüsteten Eindruck machte, der Spurensuche nach, während ein dritter, reichlich junger Auror mit einem kurzen Pferdeschwanz versuchte, die Neugierigen soweit zurückzudrängen, dass er die nach außen geöffnete Tür schließen konnte.

„Hier gibt es nichts zu sehen. Treten Sie bitte zurück. Treten Sie zurück!"

Ehe Remus sich versah, war Padfoot von seiner Seite losgestürmt, an dem jungen Auroren vorbei und schoss geradewegs in das Büro, wo er begann, den Fußboden intensiv zu beschnüffeln. Der ältere Auror, der starke Ähnlichkeit mit einem Löwen aufwies, wandte sich mit zornrotem Gesicht an die Kollegen:

„Williamson, schließen Sie endlich diese vermaledeite Tür. Und Savage, schaffen Sie die Töle hier raus!"

Der mit Savage angesprochene Auror konnte sich - seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen - bei weitem Besseres vorstellen, als einen riesigen, schwarzen Hund von einem Tatort zu entfernen. Dennoch packte er das Tier, dessen Kopf gerade enthusiastisch im Papierkorb verschwunden war, entschlossen am Nackenfell und zerrte es trotz Gegenwehr und Knurren in Richtung Ausgang. Padfoots entblößtes Gebiss machte immerhin so viel Eindruck, dass die Schaulustigen ein gutes Stück zurückwichen. Williamson hatte nun endlich Gelegenheit, die Tür zu schließen. Da es nichts mehr zu sehen gab, zog sich die Masse langsam zurück, bis nur noch einige wenige Studenten, Remus und der Hund, den er heftig am Ohr gepackt hatte, vor der geschlossenen Tür standen. Moony lauschte noch ein paar Minuten, aber den Gesprächen der Auroren war nichts Aufschlussreiches zu entnehmen. Entschlossen zog er Padfoot zurück in Richtung des kleinen Ganges, immer darauf achtend, sich unauffällig zu bewegen, so fern dies überhaupt möglich war, in Anbetracht der Situation. Sie fanden einen kleinen Erker, in dem Sirius in einem unbeobachteten Moment wieder seine menschliche Gestalt annehmen konnte. Remus hätte ihn am liebsten erwürgt. Nur mühsam hielt er seinen Zorn unter Kontrolle, als er Sirius vorne an der Robe packte und ihn mit loderndem Blick anzischte.

„Könntest du mir _bitte_ erklären, was das gerade sollte? Komm schon! Sags mir! Ich brenne förmlich darauf."

„Reg dich ab, Moony.", antwortete Sirius, löste Remus' Hände von seiner Robe und rieb sich dann das rote rechte Ohr. „In dem Gedränge hättest du doch einen Nervenzusammenbruch erlitten in deinem Zustand. Außerdem hätten wir nichts hören können bei dem ganzen Geschnatter. Immerhin, wir wissen jetzt, dass Scrimgeour die Untersuchung leitet. Mist. Mad-Eye wäre besser gewesen. Alles Andere war ja wohl nicht sehr informativ. Dem Durcheinander nach haben die Todesser da drin wohl Irgendetwas gesucht. Ansonsten keine Anzeichen von einem Kampf. Keine großartigen Reste von arkaner Energie. Hat der Wolf noch was anderes gespürt?"

Remus trat einen Schritt zurück und verneinte mit einem Kopfschütteln. „Da waren zu viele Eindrücke, als dass ich etwas Konkretes hätte herausfinden können. Gehen wir zurück und sehen nach den Mädchen, bevor noch jemand auf eine glorreiche Idee kommt."

Ooo

"Was ist in etwa 42 Stunden?" wollte Emma staunend wissen, kaum dass die beiden Männer den Raum verlassen hatten.

"Ich habe keine Ahnung. Und wenn ich ehrlich bin, ist es mir im Moment auch herzlich gleichgültig."

Robins Gedanken überschlugen sich. Nervös nagte sie an ihrer Unterlippe. Mit einem Mal war die ganze Situation derart aussichtslos geworden. Wenn Dearborn verschwunden war, dann war das ein großer Verlust. Zum einen fehlte dem Widerstand eine Person, zum anderen war Dearborn eine der wenigen Koryphäen auf seinem Gebiet. Ohne ihn gab es kaum eine Möglichkeit, dass der Studiengang - der einzige seiner Art in ganz England - fortgesetzt würde. Für die Studenten aus reinblütigen Familien würde ein Kurswechsel einfach sein. Sie war sich jedoch sicher, dass dies auf die Muggelstämmigen nicht zutreffen würde. Der Einfluss der Schwarzmagier - oder die Angst vor ihnen - war zu weitreichend. Und damit hatte sie nicht allein ihre Ausbildung, sondern auch ihren Wohnort verloren. Nur Studenten und Professoren war es gestattet, in den campuseigenen Räumlichkeiten zu leben. Was sollte sie tun? Wo sollte sie hin? Zurück zu ihren Eltern zu gehen war keine Option. Nicht wegen des Streits, sondern wegen der Gefahr, der sie sie aussetzen würde. Weder ihr Gringotts- noch ihr Muggelkonto waren so dick, dass sie sich auf Dauer eine eigene Wohnung leisten konnte. Naja, vorerst blieb ihr wohl nichts anderes übrig. Dann würde man immer noch sehen.

Dabei hatte sie noch Glück. Im Krieg gab es mehr zu verlieren. An sich konnte sie nur hoffen, dass Dearborn bereits tot war. Bei dem Gedanken daran, was die Todesser womöglich mit jemandem anstellten, von dem sie wussten, dass er aktiv Widerstand leistete, wurde ihr schlecht. Es war, als ob ihr zum ersten Mal richtig bewusst wurde, was das alles wirklich bedeutete. Bisher war die ganze Situation immer noch auf eine skurile Art abstrakt gewesen. Doch jetzt steckte sie mitten drin.

Fieberhaft überlegte sie, was sie tun konnte. Weglaufen lag nahe. Sich irgendwo ein sicheres Plätzchen suchen, die Decke über den Kopf ziehen und die Nase erst wieder rausstrecken, wenn das alles irgendwie vorbei war. Dies bedeutete jedoch,  
dass sie sich aus der Verantwortung zog. Aber verflucht, sie hatte gewaltige Angst! Um ihre Familie, ihre Freunde und natürlich auch um sich selbst. Hieß es nicht, dass Gryffindors besonders mutig waren? Hatte nicht sogar der Sprechende Hut bei jedem Schuljahresanfang auf die eine oder andere Weise betont, dass die Löwen sich durch ihren Wagemut, starke Nerven und Ritterlichkeit von den anderen abhoben? Sie hätte zu gerne gewusst, wo all  
diese Eigenschaften gerade nun, in diesem Moment, waren. Ein Zitat des Schriftstellers Ambrose H. Redwood schlich sich in ihre Gedanken: _Mut ist nicht die Abwesenheit von Angst, sondern viel mehr die Beurteilung, dass etwas anderes wichtiger ist als Angst._ Der gute Redwood hatte zweifelsohne Recht. Dieser Krieg war wichtiger, als Angst zu haben. Scheinbar hatte das aber noch niemand der Angst erzählt, die sich völlig unbeeindruckt brav in den Vordergrund drängte und sie beinahe lähmte.

"Ich hätte nie gedacht, einmal von dir zu hören, dass du Angst hast.", sagte Emma leise mit zitternder Stimme, wobei Robin erst auffiel, dass sie laut gedacht hatte. "Du hast immer allem und jedem unverfroren ins Gesicht gelacht. Ich dachte immer, dich kann nichts wirklich erschüttern."

Robin schnaubte verächtlich: "Nur, weil ich mich in misslichen Situationen mit einer dummen Klappe noch weiter in die Misere reite, bedeutet das nicht, dass ich die Roben nicht gestrichen voll hätte. Am liebsten würde ich gerade einfach nur schreiend davonrennen, wie ein Erstklässler beim Anblick des Blutigen Barons."

"Und, rennst du davon?"

"Ich wüsste ja nicht einmal, wohin." Robin raufte sich die Haare.

„Wir könnten erst mal bei mir zu Hause wohnen, bis du weißt, ob der Studiengang fortgesetzt wird.", schlug Emma vor.

„Nichts da. Vergiss es. Deine Eltern halten sich doch bewusst nach außen hin neutral. Wenn das so bleibt, dann ist deine Familie auf der sicheren Seite. Und ich werde euch bestimmt nicht in Schwierigkeiten bringen."

Es fiel Robin schwer, einen freundlichen Ton anschlagen. Es war für sie einfach nicht nachvollziehbar, wie sich jemand so aus allem heraushalten konnte, nur weil man nicht persönlich davon betroffen war. Aber Emma war eine Freundin, und sie wollte sie nicht verletzen, indem sie auf ihren Eltern herumhackte. Außerdem musste man die Meinung anderer akzeptieren, auch wenn sie einem nicht passte. Es gab nun mal nicht nur Schwarz und Weiß auf dieser Welt. Es waren so unendlich viele Grauschattierungen dazwischen. Und diese Herumsitzerei machte sie wahnsinnig! Entschlossen stand sie auf und ging zur Tür.

"Weißt du was? Ich geh jetzt und packe meine Sachen zusammen. Vielleicht fällt mir dann ja ein, wo ich erst mal unterkomme."

Ooo

Ihr aufgeklappter Schrankkoffer lag auf dem Fußboden. In schierer Willkür stapelten sich Kleidungsstücke, Schuhe, Notizen, Federkiele und Lehrmaterial darin. Beim Packen hatte Robin sich so ihre Gedanken gemacht und beschlossen, dass sie erst einmal ein Zimmer im Tropfenden Kessel nehmen würde, bis sie eine eigene Wohnung gefunden hätte. Sie würde sich einen Job suchen, damit sie einigermaßen über die Runden kam. Aber zuerst würde sie Black und Lupin so lange auf die Nerven fallen, bis sie Kontakt zu der erwähnten Widerstandsbewegung bekäme. Während sie einen letzten Stapel Bücher oben drauf packte, verabschiedete sich Robin in Gedanken von ihrem Zimmer. Immerhin hatte sie fast ein Jahr hier gelebt. Es blieb jedoch nicht viel Zeit, um auf Abschiedsschmerz zu machen. Sie musste zusehen, dass sie hier weg kam. Wahrscheinlich waren Sirius und Remus bereits zurück und machten Emma ihretwegen die Hölle heiß. Energisch schloss sie ihren Koffer, warf mehrere _Reducio_s darauf und steckte das nun winzige Gepäckstück in die Robentasche. Ein letzter Blick, ein kurzer Anflug von Bedauern, einmal tief durchatmen, dann griff sie nach der Türklinke. Bereit oder nicht, die Zeit als Studentin war nun erst einmal zu Ende. Sie kam nicht einmal ganz durch die Tür, bevor sie sich einem jungen Zauberer gegenüber fand. Robins Miene verfinsterte sich aprubt, als er ihr den Weg versperrte.

„Wir müssen reden."

„Verschwinde und erstick in einem Haufen Drachenmist.", fauchte sie, während sie vergeblich versuchte, sich an ihm vorbei zu quetschen. Der junge Mann drängte sie jedoch mit Leichtigkeit zurück in den Raum und warf mit dem Fuß die Tür hinter sich zu.

„Keine Sorge, ich verschwinde schon gleich. Ich möchte nur noch ein paar Dinge klarstellen. Weißt du überhaupt, wie anstrengend es ist, mit dir zusammen zu sein? Deinen hochgesteckten Idealen zu entsprechen und immer gegen den Strom zu schwimmen? Weshalb kannst du nicht einfach mal versuchen, die Füße still zu halten und dich nur um deinen eigenen Kram zu kümmern. Das hätte funktionieren können mit uns beiden -"

„Ah, die Füße still halten, sich um seinen eigenen Kram kümmern? Ganz toll. Falls es dir nicht aufgefallen sein sollte: das IST mein eigener Kram! Für dich ist es vielleicht einfach, still zu halten und nichts zu tun. Ist ja auch so herrlich bequem. Dabei versteckst du nur deine eigene Angst. Also erzähl du mir nicht, wie ich mein Leben zu leben habe!"

Wieder wollte sie an ihm vorbei, aber er packte sie am Robenärmel und sah abwertend auf sie herunter.

„Oh ja, wie pathetisch! Die großartige Robin, die vor nichts zurückschreckt. Hast du zu viele schlechte Heldensagen gelesen? Du hast ja wohl auch die Fakten, um mich ständig zu kritisieren, he? War ich der _mutigen Löwin_ denn jemals gut genug? Weißt du überhaupt, wovor ich Angst habe?"

„Du kapierst es wirklich nicht, oder? Hier geht es nicht darum, heldenhaft zu sein oder nicht. Hier geht es darum, nicht zu zu lassen, dass Etwas mit dieser Gesellschaft geschieht, das vollständig schwachsinnig ist! Ich weiß, dass Rebellionen nichts romantisches an sich haben. Aber magischer Krieg bedeutet unsichtbare Mörder und lautloses Leid. Das alles ist wie ein verdammter, riesenhafter Dementor, der über dem magischen England hängt. Du kannst dir ja mal darüber Gedanken machen, während du deine Füße still hälst. Und jetzt lass mich los, oder ich hex dich, dass Lysandra garantiert keine Freude mehr an dir hat!"

Sie war immer lauter geworden und hatte zuletzt ihren Zauberstab gezogen. Eine dritte Stimme mit belustigt-drohendem Unterton aus Richtung Tür verhinderte eine Eskalation.

Ooo

Die beiden Zauberer waren alles andere als begeistert, als sie anstelle von zweien nur noch ein Mädchen in dem Zimmer vorfanden. Als Emma erklärte, weshalb Robin verschwunden war, ließ Remus ein Stöhnen vernehmen, das deutlich besagte, dass auch seine Geduld Grenzen kenne und diese nun erreicht waren. Sirius kannte die Zeichen – er und James waren häufig genug Grund dafür gewesen. Und er kannte die Besänftigungsmittel. Er bugsierte den entnervten Freund auf einen Stuhl, bat Emma um eine Tasse Tee und – ganz genial - Schokolade und ließ sich erklären, wie er zu Robin fand. Es war wohl besser, er würde dieses unmögliche Weib wieder zurückbringen, ehe der seltene Fall eintrat, dass Moony tatsächlich die Fassung verlor. So eilte er kurz darauf allein den Gang hinab. Er musste nicht überlegen, ob er vor der richtigen Türe stand. Das Geschrei da drin stammte eindeutig von Robin, und es verhieß nichts Gutes. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür einen kleinen Spalt und spähte hinein. Ein Zauberer in seinem Alter hatte Robin, die ihm ihren Zauberstab unter die Nase hielt, am Ärmel gepackt und sah aus, als erwarte er, dass sich das Mädchen noch auf eine Diskussion einließe. Robin machte den Eindruck, als versuche sie zu entscheiden, wo sie seine Leiche verscharren solle. Das musste dieser Alec sein. Grinsend stieß Sirius die Tür auf und lehnte sich lässig in den Rahmen.

„Würdest du meine Freundin los lassen! Ich sehe mich sonst gezwungen, Gegenmaßnahmen zu ergreifen."

Als beide Köpfe zu ihm herumflogen kam ihm auch schlagartig die Erleuchtung, obwohl der Name ihm nicht bekannt vorgekommen war. Hufflepuff, sein Jahrgang! Alec sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Du?"

„Yep."

Locker schritt Sirius auf die Beiden zu, legte den Arm um Robin und führte sie Richtung Tür.

„War nett, dich wieder zu sehen. Bye dann."

Damit ließ er Alec stehen und machte sich mit einer widerstrebenden Robin, die immer noch ihren Stab in der Hand hielt, auf den Weg zurück Richtung Emma. Sein Arm um ihre Schultern war wie eine Schraubzwinge, damit sie nur ja nicht wieder ausbüchste. Sanft lächelnd, um den Schein zu wahren, neigte er seinen Kopf an ihr Ohr und zischte:

„Was an den Worten ,Bleibt bitte hier' war eigentlich nicht zu verstehen? Ich hab auch noch was anderes zu tun, als dich zu retten."

Zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung wurde Robin nicht wütend. Allmählich verstand sie, dass dies Sirius Art war zu sagen, dass er sich Sorgen gemacht hatte. Ein Charakterzug, den sie nicht unbedingt bei ihm erwartet hätte. Auf sich sitzen lassen konnte sie die Vorwürfe dennoch nicht.

„Ich wäre da lässig, hörst du, lässig allein rausgekommen! Als ob ich jemanden bräuchte, um mit diesem Deppen fertig zu werden. Au! Hör doch endlich auf, mich zu quetschen, ich komm ja schon."

Sirius lockerte seinen Griff ein wenig.

„Dann schätz dich mal glücklich, dass du nur von diesem Deppen überrascht wurdest und nicht von ein paar netten Gestalten in schwarzen Kutten."

„Schätz du dich lieber mal glücklich, dass ich dir nicht den Kopf zwischen die Hinterbacken hexe, weil du nichts vom Widerstand erzählt hast. Ich würde sagen, wir sind quitt. Schließen wir Waffenstillstand? Ich für meinen Teil habe heute bereits genügend gestritten, und dein Freund hat garantiert auch noch ein paar Vorwürfe auf Lager."

„Waffenstillstand akzeptiert, wenn du aufhörst, herum zu zappeln. Ich weiß nicht, ob er uns noch sehen kann und will mich jetzt nicht umdrehen. Also lass es wenigstens echt aussehen. Denk einfach an den Stich, den es ihm hoffentlich versetzt."

Robin entspannte sich in seinem Arm und sah mit einem derart gestellt liebenswürdigen Grinsen zu ihm hoch, dass er am liebsten laut hinausgeprustet hätte. ,Biest', dachte er bei sich, aber der Gedanke war auch mit einem gewissen Maß an Anerkennung verbunden. Diese Frau war eine ziemlich energische Person, die sich nicht so schnell einschüchtern ließ. Das Mädel hatte Kampfgeist. Mädchen? Frau? Verflixt, er wusste ja nicht einmal sicher, wo er sie einordnen sollte.

Zum Glück war der Wolf durch Emma besänftigt worden, wobei eine große Tasse frischer Darjeeling und eine Schachtel Pralinen eine tragende Rolle gespielt hatten. Die letzten davon warteten noch brav auf ihr Schicksal, als Sirius und Robin wieder ins Zimmer traten.

„Aber das passt doch.", rief Emma gerade und strich sich nachlässig die Locken aus dem Gesicht. „Zauber verhalten sich ähnlich wie physikalische Energie. Mit Kräften, Gegenkräften und Vektoren. Daher kann ein Zauber auch abgelenkt werden oder abprallen. Zwei Zauber können kollidieren!"

Remus griff nach einer weiteren Praline und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Dabei lässt du die arimanthische Komponente außer Acht. Die arkane Energie muss erst gebündelt werden. Es schwirren schließlich keine fertigen Zauber durch die Gegend und warten nur darauf, dass jemand sie nutzt. Dafür sorgt die Basis, die richtigen Worte und Bewegungen. Wenn du die einzelnen Grundlagen nimmst und deren arkane Entsprechung mit einberechnest, wird der Zauber wesentlich diffiziler und kräftiger."

Resignierend wandte sich Emma den beiden Neuankömmlingen zu.

„Da seid ihr ja. Sirius, dein Freund ist ein unbeirrbarer Rationalist!"

„Ich weiß. Sollte er eines Tages sterben, werden sie noch tagelang damit beschäftigt sein, sein Hirn tot zu schlagen.", lachte er und stopfte sich die letzte Praline in den Mund.

Robin starte mit sehnsüchtigem Blick in die nun leere Pralinenschachtel und seufzte.

„Essen! Ich hab seit dem Frühstück gestern nichts mehr gegessen. Ich verhungere! Können wir nicht was essen gehen?"

„Grandiose Idee!" kam sofort Sirius' Antwort. „Wie schaffst du das nur? Seit dem Frühstück!"

„Mein Ego frisst nicht so viel Energie wie deines."

„Hey, Waffenstillstand nicht vergessen! Alles klar. Gehen wir 'was futtern, ich bezahle. Gibt es hier ein vernünftiges Lokal?"

Remus' innerer Kalkulator verzog schmerzhaft das Gesicht. Sein Budget war ohnehin schon eng bemessen. Er wollte nicht schon wieder auf Sirius' Rechung leben. Gerade weil es den Freund in keinster Weise belastete – weder seelisch noch finanziell –, schmerzte es ihn. Und er wollte doch unabhängig sein. Das bedeutete auch, dass man für sein Essen selbst aufkam. Mit finsterer Entschlossenheit entschied er, dass dann die nächsten Tage eben um so knapper ausfallen müssten. Schließlich verfügten seine Eltern auch nicht über das grenzenlose Kapital, dass er sie ständig um Geld bitten konnte. Immerhin konnten sie während die Mädchen im Lokal waren eine Nachricht an Dumbledore abschicken.  
Sirius, bereits auf Moonys Widerspruch eingestellt, fügte seiner „Merkwürdigkeiten an Moony"-Liste einen weiteren Punkt hinzu. Irgendetwas war hier faul!

ooo

Im Endeffekt hatten sie sich dann aus Sicherheitsgründen doch für die Drei Besen entschieden und apparierten nach Hogsmeade. Die Männer schickten von der Toilette aus einen Patronus mit Nachricht zu Professor Dumbledore. Sie ließen sich gerade ein Butterbier nach einem ausgiebigen Essen schmecken, als der Professor zu Ihnen an den Tisch trat. Freundlich lächelnd schüttelte Dumbledore jedem der Reihe nach die Hand.

„Mr. Lupin, Miss Shorey, Mr. Black, Miss Ashwood, ich bin erfreut, Sie wieder zu sehen. Hatten Sie Sehnsucht nach Hogwarts? Oder waren es mehr Madam Rosmertas Kochkünste, die Sie hier her lockten? Leider bin ich sehr in Eile und habe noch etwas mit der guten Rosmerta zu besprechen. Haben Sie einen schönen Tag."

Albus Dumbledore wandte sich um und ging zur Theke, wo er einige Worte mit der Wirtin wechselte, bevor er mit einem kurzen Kopfnicken an ihren Tisch das Lokal wieder verließ. Robin bekam davon jedoch nichts mit. Sie starrte auf ihre zur Faust geballte rechte Hand, in der sich irgendetwas materialisiert hatte, das sich wie eine kleine Kugel aus Rauch anfühlte. Als sie endlich aufsah bemerkte sie, wie Sirius mit wilden Blicken Richtung Toiletten deutete.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **

Alles Bekannte aus dem Potterversum gehört J.K. Rowling. Robin gehört sich selbst.

**Ein ganz dickes Dankschön: **

meiner Beta Bine Black

**Soundtrack: **Tarja Turunen „Die Alive"

**Kapitel 5 – Der Orden des Phoenix**

Die Damentoilette der Drei Besen war leer. Trotzdem schloss Robin sich sicherheitshalber in einer der Kabinen ein und lehnte sich gegen die Tür. Ihr Herz schlug wild in der Brust. Ganz vorsichtig hob sie ihre Rechte und öffnete die Faust. Ein kleiner Ball aus silbernem Licht rotierte auf ihrer Handfläche, formte sich langsam zu einem winzigen Phoenix, um sich dann in eine geisterhafte Notiz zu verwandeln, in der stand: _Der Orden des Phoenix trifft sich heute Abend. Bleiben Sie bis dahin bei Sirius._

Kaum hatte sie zu Ende gelesen, löste sich der nebelhafte Zettel auf, und Robin starrte auf ihre nun leere Handfläche. Der Orden des Phoenix. Die Kämpfer gegen Voldemort. Heute Abend würde sie sie treffen. Endlich! Eine gespannte Erwartungshaltung machte sich in Robin breit, und sie musste sich einige Sekunden lang wirklich darauf konzentrieren, ruhig zu atmen, um wieder einen halbwegs gefassen Eindruck zu machen.

Als sie zurück an den Tisch kam herrschte bereits Aufbruchstimmung. Emma und Remus hatten beide wichtige Vorlesungen an diesem Nachmittag, die sie unmöglich verpassen wollten. Sie vereinbarten, sich am frühen Abend bei Sirius wieder zu treffen, und beide disapparierten.

„Und jetzt", wandte sich Sirius zu Robin um. „machen wir es uns bei mir erst mal gemütlich."

Robin grinste und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nichts da. Ich hab noch Einiges zu tun. Ich muss zu Gringotts Gold holen gehen, dann ein Zimmer im Tropfenden Kessel mieten und mich gleich noch nach einem Job umsehen. Und du, mein Lieber, kommst mit. Erstens kann ich dann umgehend meine Schulden bei dir bezahlen, zweitens soll ich laut Dumbledore bei dir bleiben, und drittens gibt es da noch einige Fragen, die mir unter den Fingernägeln brennen. Auf geht's. Winkelgasse."

Mit einem lauten PLOPP war sie verschwunden und Sirius blieb nichts anderes übrig, als ihr zu folgen.

Etwas mehr als eine Stunde später saßen sie als einzige Gäste bei Kaffee im Tropfenden Kessel und Sirius fühlte sich wie ein ausgewrungenes Handtuch. Robin hatte ihn, seit sie Gringotts verlassen hatten, permanent mit Fragen bombardiert. Über den Orden, die Mitglieder, die Aktivitäten und so weiter und so fort. Das konnte sich ein einzelner Mensch doch unmöglich auf einmal merken! Aber er hatte ausführlich geantwortet. Woher er die Zuversicht in die junge Frau nahm, war ihm selbst nicht klar. Er fühlte ganz einfach, dass er ihr vertrauen konnte. Und merkwürdiger Weise ertappte er sich selbst dabei, wie er nicht nur Fakten erörterte, sondern durchaus auch sein persönliches Empfinden kund tat. Er hatte den Eindruck, als ob sie sich beide gegenseitig während des Gesprächs irgendwie öffneten. Was Prongs in mühevoller Arbeit über Monate und Jahre hinweg gelungen war, schaffte diese Frau im Handumdrehen! Und auch das Mädchen senkte den Schutzwall ihrer Bissigkeit immer weiter herab. Überrascht stellte Sirius fest, dass er sich das erste Mal überhaupt mit einer anderen Frau als Lily ganz ernsthaft und offen unterhielt, ohne jegliche Anzüglichkeiten – und es genoss. Als Robin jedoch erfuhr, wie viele der Ordensmitglieder den Todessern bereits zum Opfer gefallen waren – „Von Benji Fenwick fanden sie nur noch Stücke...", „Edgar Bones und fast seine ganze Familie...", „Dorcas Meadows, von Voldemort persönlich getötet...", „Gideon und Fabian Prewett...", die Liste nahm scheinbar kein Ende - , sah sie nachdenklich in die Ecke.

„So viele. Es sind so viele. Hast du denn niemals Angst, Sirius? Du und die anderen Widerstandskämpfer? Wie geht man damit um, zu wissen, dass jeder Morgen der letzte sein könnte?", wollte Robin nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens wissen und sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

Sirius seufzte und lehnte sich am Tisch näher zu ihr. Seine Miene war ernst, als er leise antwortete: „Das ist doch genau das, was Voldemort will. Dass sich die Leute verstecken, vor Angst verkriechen oder höchstens noch untereinander zanken wie die Kinder, anstatt gegen ihn und seine Armee zu kämpfen. Das ist es, was die Ordensmitglieder von den anderen unterscheidet. Wir kämpfen trotzdem. Ich habe keine Angst vor dem Tod. Sollte es soweit kommen, hoffe ich nur, dass es mich erwischt und nicht James. Er hat Lily und Harry. Er wird gebraucht. Und ich glaube, ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn ihnen etwas zustößt. Die Potters sind die einzige richtige Familie, die ich je hatte. Aber wenn ich ins Gras beißen muss, dann nehme ich so viele von den Drecksäcken mit, wie es nur geht! Wir haben doch an sich gar keine andere Wahl, als der Angst einfach dreist ins Gesicht zu lachen. Hey, wir wissen wenigstens, dass wir das Richtige tun."

Er lehnte sich zurück. Sein Blick war dunkel und ziellos. Robin spürte einen Kloß im Hals. Mit dieser Antwort hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Nicht in der Art, nicht von ihm. Mit wenigen Worten und einem kurzen Blick in seine Seele hatte Sirius ihr gesamtes Bild von ihm ins Wanken gebracht. Doch bevor sie weiter darüber nachdenken konnte war wieder dieses dreiste Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht, und er strahlte die bekannte Selbstsicherheit und Arroganz aus. Mit einem lässigen Kopfschlenker warf er sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

„Nun ja, ganz so ersetzbar wäre ich wohl doch nicht. Die Damenwelt hätte einen herben Verlust zu verzeichnen. Außerdem müssen die Todesser sich ganz schön ranhalten, wenn sie mich kriegen wollen. So gut werden die nie, dass sie einen von uns erwischen. Wir sind zu clever für dieses Pack!"

Robin lachte und schlug spielerisch gegen seinen Arm. „Du bist echt unmöglich, Black."

„Ich weiß. Und genau deshalb kann niemand meinem Charme widerstehen."

„Glaubst auch nur du. Ich klär das jetzt mal mit Tom wegen des Zimmers hier, und dann sollten wir los und ein paar Muggelzeitungen organisieren."

„Wieso?"

„Das Zimmer, weil ich ja wohl eine Bleibe brauche, und die Zeitungen, weil ich einen Job brauche, um die Bleibe und alles andere zu finanzieren."

„Du könntest bei mir wohnen. Ich hab genug Platz. Dann hättest du mehr Zeit für den Orden." sagte Sirius mit gönnerhafter Geste und schalkhaftem Blick.

Anstelle einer Antwort zog Robin nur vielsagend die Augenbrauen hoch und verzog sich an den Tresen, um mit dem Wirt das Notwendige zu klären. Das Zimmer war kein Problem. Der Tropfende Kessel konnte sich in dieser Zeit nicht gerade eines übermäßigen Gästeandrangs erfreuen. Tom hatte ihr sogar einen richtig akzeptablen Preis als Dauermieterin angeboten, bis sie eine eigene Wohnung gefunden hätte. In den neuen Räumlichkeiten brachte sie ihren Schrankkoffer wieder auf Originalgröße und begann wie wild darin herumzuwühlen, bis sie eine „normale" Jacke in den Händen hielt. Sirius hatte wie meistens seine Lederjacke einem Umhang vorgezogen und war damit mehr oder weniger muggeltauglich. Somit stand dem Besuch eines Kioskes nichts mehr im Wege.

„Ich werde noch wahnsinnig!" rief Robin einige Stunden später und warf gefrustet die xte Zeitung von ihrem Bett, auf dem sie beide saßen und die Stellenangebote durchforschten. „Gibt es denn keinen wenigstens halbwegs interessanten Job? Aushilfe in einem Getränkemarkt, Reinigungskraft ..., da langweile ich mich ja zu Tode!"

„Du hast keine Muggelausbildung, also beschwer dich nicht. Vielleicht fällt uns ja doch noch ein magischer Job ein. Weshalb bewirbst du dich nicht bei der Aurorenabteilung, sofern es dein Notenschnitt zulässt? Die sind froh über jede Nase, die sich sehen lässt."

Robin seufzte. „Ich müsste trotzdem irgendwie die Zeit bis zum Ausbildungsbeginn überbrücken. Es ist auch gar nicht sicher, dass ich durch den Aufnahmetest komme. Außerdem will ich nicht unbedingt im Dienst des Ministeriums stehen. Das ist doch garantiert alles ein korruptes Pack, da helfen auch die Auroren nicht viel. Was machst du eigentlich beruflich?"

Sirius' Gesicht verfinsterte sich: „Ich wollte Auror werden. Die Dunkle Magie bekämpfen. Ganz offiziell. James und ich haben den Test mit Bravour bestanden. Aber sie haben mich nicht genommen. Mein Name war ihnen nicht vertrauenswürdig genug. Sie lobten meine Einstellung, faselten irgendwelchen höflichen Nonsens daher, von wegen dass ,Black' schon seit Ewigkeiten für die dunkle Seite der Magie stehe, sie gerade in Zeiten wie dieser das Risiko nicht wagten und komplimentierten mich zur Tür hinaus. Für einen Black war in der Aurorenabteilung kein Platz. Ich sei politisch gesehen nicht tragbar. James hätten sie genommen. Aber er war so sauer über die Absage an mich, dass er ihnen den Kram vor die Füße geschmissen hat und meinte, er würde nach dem Krieg sowieso lieber professionell Quidditch spielen. Mein Onkel hat mir etwas Geld hinterlassen. Komm, wir müssen langsam los."

„Mist!" rief Robin und knallte sich die flache Hand vor die Stirn. „Wir müssen Emma abholen. Sie weiß doch gar nicht, wo du wohnst."

„Keine Panik. Moony holt sie ab. Die beiden scheinen sich recht gut zu verstehen.", sagte Sirius mit einem vielsagenden Lächeln und bot Robin seinen Arm an. „Darf ich bitten, Mylady?"

ooo

geht auf jeden Fall weiter. Freie Zeit zum Schreiben ist jedoch seit Dezember Mangelware, daher geht es nur extrem schleppend voran. Es würde mich freuen, wenn ihr trotzdem noch ein klein wenig Interesse an der Story hättet. Meine liebe Beta Bine hat auch zum Teil Land-unter und sehr viel um die Ohren. Daher ist diese Endfassung des Kapitels noch nicht gebetat. Wer also Fehler findet, darf sich gerne an mich wenden, Rechtschreib- und Zeichensetzungsirrtümer dürft ihr auch gerne behalten. ;o) Ich hoffe, ihr habt dennoch Spaß!

Rabenbeschwingte Grüße von der Morrigan[/align

[style type"bold"Disclaimer:[/style Alles Bekannte aus dem Potterversum gehört J.K. Rowling. Robin gehört sich selbst.

[style type"bold"Ein ganz dickes Dankschön:[/style meiner Beta Bine Black, dass sie trotz Stress und allen Umständen immer wieder Zeit für Robin findet. :oX

[style type"bold"Soundtrack:[/style Tarja Turunen „Die Alive"

[style type"bold"Kapitel 5 – Der Orden des Phoenix[/style

Die Damentoilette der Drei Besen war leer. Trotzdem schloss Robin sich sicherheitshalber in einer der Kabinen ein und lehnte sich gegen die Tür. Ihr Herz schlug wild in der Brust. Ganz vorsichtig hob sie ihre Rechte und öffnete die Faust. Ein kleiner Ball aus silbernem Licht rotierte auf ihrer Handfläche, formte sich langsam zu einem winzigen Phoenix, um sich dann in eine geisterhafte Notiz zu verwandeln, in der stand[style type"italic"Der Orden des Phoenix trifft sich heute Abend. Bleiben Sie bis dahin bei Sirius.[/style

Kaum hatte sie zu Ende gelesen, löste sich der nebelhafte Zettel auf, und Robin starrte auf ihre nun leere Handfläche. Der Orden des Phoenix. Die Kämpfer gegen Voldemort. Heute Abend würde sie sie treffen. Endlich! Eine gespannte Erwartungshaltung machte sich in Robin breit, und sie musste sich einige Sekunden lang wirklich darauf konzentrieren, ruhig zu atmen, um wieder einen halbwegs gefassen Eindruck zu machen.

Als sie zurück an den Tisch kam herrschte bereits Aufbruchstimmung. Emma und Remus hatten beide wichtige Vorlesungen an diesem Nachmittag, die sie unmöglich verpassen wollten. Sie vereinbarten, sich am frühen Abend bei Sirius wieder zu treffen, und beide disapparierten.

„Und jetzt", wandte sich Sirius zu Robin um. „machen wir es uns bei mir erst mal gemütlich."

Robin grinste und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nichts da. Ich hab noch Einiges zu tun. Ich muss zu Gringotts Gold holen gehen, dann ein Zimmer im Tropfenden Kessel mieten und mich gleich noch nach einem Job umsehen. Und du, mein Lieber, kommst mit. Erstens kann ich dann umgehend meine Schulden bei dir bezahlen, zweitens soll ich laut Dumbledore bei dir bleiben, und drittens gibt es da noch einige Fragen, die mir unter den Fingernägeln brennen. Auf geht's. Winkelgasse."

Mit einem lauten PLOPP war sie verschwunden und Sirius blieb nichts anderes übrig, als ihr zu folgen.

Etwas mehr als eine Stunde später saßen sie als einzige Gäste bei Kaffee im Tropfenden Kessel und Sirius fühlte sich wie ein ausgewrungenes Handtuch. Robin hatte ihn, seit sie Gringotts verlassen hatten, permanent mit Fragen bombardiert. Über den Orden, die Mitglieder, die Aktivitäten und so weiter und so fort. Das konnte sich ein einzelner Mensch doch unmöglich auf einmal merken! Aber er hatte ausführlich geantwortet. Woher er die Zuversicht in die junge Frau nahm, war ihm selbst nicht klar. Er fühlte ganz einfach, dass er ihr vertrauen konnte. Und merkwürdiger Weise ertappte er sich selbst dabei, wie er nicht nur Fakten erörterte, sondern durchaus auch sein persönliches Empfinden kund tat. Er hatte den Eindruck, als ob sie sich beide gegenseitig während des Gesprächs irgendwie öffneten. Was Prongs in mühevoller Arbeit über Monate und Jahre hinweg gelungen war, schaffte diese Frau im Handumdrehen! Und auch das Mädchen senkte den Schutzwall ihrer Bissigkeit immer weiter herab. Überrascht stellte Sirius fest, dass er sich das erste Mal überhaupt mit einer anderen Frau als Lily ganz ernsthaft und offen unterhielt, ohne jegliche Anzüglichkeiten – und es genoss. Als Robin jedoch erfuhr, wie viele der Ordensmitglieder den Todessern bereits zum Opfer gefallen waren – „Von Benji Fenwick fanden sie nur noch Stücke...", „Edgar Bones und fast seine ganze Familie...", „Dorcas Meadows, von Voldemort persönlich getötet...", „Gideon und Fabian Prewett...", die Liste nahm scheinbar kein Ende - , sah sie nachdenklich in die Ecke.

„So viele. Es sind so viele. Hast du denn niemals Angst, Sirius? Du und die anderen Widerstandskämpfer? Wie geht man damit um, zu wissen, dass jeder Morgen der letzte sein könnte?", wollte Robin nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens wissen und sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

Sirius seufzte und lehnte sich am Tisch näher zu ihr. Seine Miene war ernst, als er leise antwortete: „Das ist doch genau das, was Voldemort will. Dass sich die Leute verstecken, vor Angst verkriechen oder höchstens noch untereinander zanken wie die Kinder, anstatt gegen ihn und seine Armee zu kämpfen. Das ist es, was die Ordensmitglieder von den anderen unterscheidet. Wir kämpfen trotzdem. Ich habe keine Angst vor dem Tod. Sollte es soweit kommen, hoffe ich nur, dass es mich erwischt und nicht James. Er hat Lily und Harry. Er wird gebraucht. Und ich glaube, ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn ihnen etwas zustößt. Die Potters sind die einzige richtige Familie, die ich je hatte. Aber wenn ich ins Gras beißen muss, dann nehme ich so viele von den Drecksäcken mit, wie es nur geht! Wir haben doch an sich gar keine andere Wahl, als der Angst einfach dreist ins Gesicht zu lachen. Hey, wir wissen wenigstens, dass wir das Richtige tun."

Er lehnte sich zurück. Sein Blick war dunkel und ziellos. Robin spürte einen Kloß im Hals. Mit dieser Antwort hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Nicht in der Art, nicht von ihm. Mit wenigen Worten und einem kurzen Blick in seine Seele hatte Sirius ihr gesamtes Bild von ihm ins Wanken gebracht. Doch bevor sie weiter darüber nachdenken konnte war wieder dieses dreiste Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht, und er strahlte die bekannte Selbstsicherheit und Arroganz aus. Mit einem lässigen Kopfschlenker warf er sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

„Nun ja, ganz so ersetzbar wäre ich wohl doch nicht. Die Damenwelt hätte einen herben Verlust zu verzeichnen. Außerdem müssen die Todesser sich ganz schön ranhalten, wenn sie mich kriegen wollen. So gut werden die nie, dass sie einen von uns erwischen. Wir sind zu clever für dieses Pack!"

Robin lachte und schlug spielerisch gegen seinen Arm. „Du bist echt unmöglich, Black."

„Ich weiß. Und genau deshalb kann niemand meinem Charme widerstehen."

„Glaubst auch nur du. Ich klär das jetzt mal mit Tom wegen des Zimmers hier, und dann sollten wir los und ein paar Muggelzeitungen organisieren."

„Wieso?"

„Das Zimmer, weil ich ja wohl eine Bleibe brauche, und die Zeitungen, weil ich einen Job brauche, um die Bleibe und alles andere zu finanzieren."

„Du könntest bei mir wohnen. Ich hab genug Platz. Dann hättest du mehr Zeit für den Orden." sagte Sirius mit gönnerhafter Geste und schalkhaftem Blick.

Anstelle einer Antwort zog Robin nur vielsagend die Augenbrauen hoch und verzog sich an den Tresen, um mit dem Wirt das Notwendige zu klären. Das Zimmer war kein Problem. Der Tropfende Kessel konnte sich in dieser Zeit nicht gerade eines übermäßigen Gästeandrangs erfreuen. Tom hatte ihr sogar einen richtig akzeptablen Preis als Dauermieterin angeboten, bis sie eine eigene Wohnung gefunden hätte. In den neuen Räumlichkeiten brachte sie ihren Schrankkoffer wieder auf Originalgröße und begann wie wild darin herumzuwühlen, bis sie eine „normale" Jacke in den Händen hielt. Sirius hatte wie meistens seine Lederjacke einem Umhang vorgezogen und war damit mehr oder weniger muggeltauglich. Somit stand dem Besuch eines Kioskes nichts mehr im Wege.

[align type"center"ooo[/align

„Ich werde noch wahnsinnig!" rief Robin einige Stunden später und warf gefrustet die xte Zeitung von ihrem Bett, auf dem sie beide saßen und die Stellenangebote durchforschten. „Gibt es denn keinen wenigstens halbwegs interessanten Job? Aushilfe in einem Getränkemarkt, Reinigungskraft ..., da langweile ich mich ja zu Tode!"

„Du hast keine Muggelausbildung, also beschwer dich nicht. Vielleicht fällt uns ja doch noch ein magischer Job ein. Weshalb bewirbst du dich nicht bei der Aurorenabteilung, sofern es dein Notenschnitt zulässt? Die sind froh über jede Nase, die sich sehen lässt."

Robin seufzte. „Ich müsste trotzdem irgendwie die Zeit bis zum Ausbildungsbeginn überbrücken. Es ist auch gar nicht sicher, dass ich durch den Aufnahmetest komme. Außerdem will ich nicht unbedingt im Dienst des Ministeriums stehen. Das ist doch garantiert alles ein korruptes Pack, da helfen auch die Auroren nicht viel. Was machst du eigentlich beruflich?"

Sirius' Gesicht verfinsterte sich: „Ich wollte Auror werden. Die Dunkle Magie bekämpfen. Ganz offiziell. James und ich haben den Test mit Bravour bestanden. Aber sie haben mich nicht genommen. Mein Name war ihnen nicht vertrauenswürdig genug. Sie lobten meine Einstellung, faselten irgendwelchen höflichen Nonsens daher, von wegen dass ,Black' schon seit Ewigkeiten für die dunkle Seite der Magie stehe, sie gerade in Zeiten wie dieser das Risiko nicht wagten und komplimentierten mich zur Tür hinaus. Für einen Black war in der Aurorenabteilung kein Platz. Ich sei politisch gesehen nicht tragbar. James hätten sie genommen. Aber er war so sauer über die Absage an mich, dass er ihnen den Kram vor die Füße geschmissen hat und meinte, er würde nach dem Krieg sowieso lieber professionell Quidditch spielen. Mein Onkel hat mir etwas Geld hinterlassen. Komm, wir müssen langsam los."

„Mist!" rief Robin und knallte sich die flache Hand vor die Stirn. „Wir müssen Emma abholen. Sie weiß doch gar nicht, wo du wohnst."

„Keine Panik. Moony holt sie ab. Die beiden scheinen sich recht gut zu verstehen.", sagte Sirius mit einem vielsagenden Lächeln und bot Robin seinen Arm an. „Darf ich bitten, Mylady?"

ooo

Als sie zu viert in Sirius Wohnzimmer – das er zuvor mit einigen raschen Schlenkern seines Zauberstabes noch notdürftig aufgeräumt hatte – saßen, hatte Robin jedoch nicht den Eindruck, als würden sich die beiden „recht gut verstehen". Remus sah furchtbar blass und krank aus und verhielt sich gerade Emma gegenüber sehr reserviert. Er wirkte extrem angespannt. Die Unterhaltung lief nur holprig und hätte Sirius nicht mit dummen Sprüchen die Stimmung aufgelockert, hätte wohl Stille geherrscht. Endlich klopfte es an der Tür und Dumbledore betrat den Raum.

„Guten Abend. Wie ich sehe sind Sie alle wohlbehalten. Sehr gut, sehr gut. Sirius, hättest du wohl eine Tasse Tee für mich? Vielen Dank."

Der Professor beschwor einen gemütlichen Chintzsessel und setzte sich den beiden Mädchen gegenüber. Während er an seiner Teetasse nippte, beobachtete er die beiden aufmerksam über den Rand seiner halbmondförmigen Brillengläser und ließ sich detailliert über die Geschehnisse informieren. Als Robin geendet hatte, lächelte er sie milde an.

„Ich muss Ihnen mit Sicherheit nicht mitteilen, dass der Widerstand gegen Voldemort und seine Armee extremste Risiken birgt, viele davon schlimmer als der Tod. Die Zugehörigkeit zum Orden des Phoenix beinhaltet auch eine große Verantwortung. Die Mitglieder müssen einander blind vertrauen können, mit Leib und Seele. Und die dunkle Seite bietet viele Verlockungen, denen nicht leicht zu widerstehen ist. Bitte machen Sie sich diese Tatsachen ganz genau bewusst. Wenn Sie nicht mehr zu uns stoßen wollen, nach allem was sie bisher erfahren haben, dann haben Sie mein Verständnis."

Robin sprang auf. „Natürlich möchte ich in den Orden. Wenn Sie mich nicht nehmen, dann leiste ich weiter auf eigene Faust Widerstand – das wahrscheinlich nur nicht ganz so effektiv!"

Emma sah den Schulleiter nachdenklich an und strich sich mit der Hand durch die wilden Locken. „Ich möchte helfen, Professor. Unbedingt. Aber ich war noch nie eine besonders gute Duellantin. Haben Sie im Orden denn auch andere Aufgaben?"

„Natürlich, Miss Shorey. Jede helfende Hand ist eine Bereicherung. Ich meine, mich zu erinnern, dass Sie hervorragende Leistungen in Zauberkunst und Heilzaubern vorzuweisen hatten. Sie werden mit Sicherheit sehr hilfreich sein können. Nun, dann werden Sie beide in Kürze den Orden des Phoenix kennen lernen. Die Mitglieder dürften mittlerweile auf dem Weg hierher sein. Nun denn, lassen Sie uns einige Sitzgelegenheiten schaffen."

Tatsächlich trafen die Mitglieder des Phoenixordens nach und nach ein. Als die Potters mit als Erste, den schlafenden Harry in Lilys Armen, ins Wohnzimmer traten, entstand ein so großes Hallo unter den Freunden, dass Lily mehrmals ein strafendes „Schhhhhhhhhhhhh" hören lassen musste. Robin beobachtete die Szene und fühlte sich dann doch kurzfristig an die Zeit in Hogwarts zurück erinnert. James und Lily, Sirius, Remus – es fehlte nur noch Peter und das wohlbekannte Bild war wieder vollständig. Sie und Emma wurden so herzlich begrüßt, als gehörten sie schon immer dazu. Es half ungemein, die Nervosität zu nehmen, die sich bei Robin breit gemacht hatte. Als nach Peter und Hagrid auch Minerva McGonagall zu der Runde traf, sorgte nur Sirius' begeisterter Ausruf „Minni, schön, dich zu sehen!" dafür, dass Robin sich nicht verwundert umsah, wo das Klassenzimmer geblieben sei. Den Blick, den der junge Zauberer dafür bekam, hätte sie nicht in tausend kalten Wintern kassieren wollen. Vermutlich war es lediglich Minerva McGonagalls Contenance zu verdanken, dass sich ihr ehemaliger Schüler nicht eine gewaschene Rüge einheimste. Es gab auch viele neue Gesichter, wie Emmeline Vance, Sturgis Podmore, Elphias Doge, Dedalus Diggle, Marlene McKinnon und den zwielichtigen Mundungus Fletcher, der nach Schnaps und Rauch stank. Am Beeindruckendsten fand Robin Alastor Moody. Der knorrige, vernarbte Auror war ein echtes Rauhbein und flößte ihr nicht nur durch seine Erscheinung jede Menge Respekt ein. Wer so lange überlebt hatte, der musste immens fähig sein. Auch, wenn nicht alle erschienen waren, dennoch waren es so wenige, so erschreckend wenige! Die aktive Resistance gegen Voldemort und seine Todesser passte tatsächlich in ein Wohnzimmer! Es war geradezu lächerlich, wenn man bedachte, wie viele Anhänger der Dunkle Lord, wie er sich nannte, um sich scharte und wie viele weitere ihn unterstützten. Hier kam es wirklich auf jeden einzelnen Zauberstab an.

Nachdem Lily und Alice Longbottom ihren zum Glück noch friedlich schlafenden Nachwuchs ins Gästebett verfrachtet hatten, eröffnete Dumbledore offiziell die Ordenssitzung. Hauptthema war natürlich nach der Vorstellung Robins und Emmas das Verschwinden Caradoc Dearborns.

„Sie haben keine Spur von ihm", knurrte Moody düster. „Er ist wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Scrimgeour vermutet, dass die Todesser irgendetwas bei ihm suchten. Sämtliche Unterlagen waren durchwühlt. Vermutlich haben sie ihn in der Mangel und versuchen, Informationen aus ihm raus zu quetschen. Die Auroren tappen aber noch im Dunkeln, um welche Art von Informationen es sich handeln könnte. Wir spekulieren, dass es mit Alter Magie zu tun haben könnte."

Betretene Stille folgte. Jedem im Raum war nur all zu bewusst, was es bedeutete, wenn die Todesser jemanden „in der Mangel" hatten. Und auch Robin konnte keine neuen Ideen mit einbringen, welche Art von Auskünften sich Voldemort wohl von Dearborn erhoffte. Es war zwar bekannt, dass der Professor private Forschungen betrieb, aber über deren Inhalt wusste sie nicht Bescheid. Schließlich sah Professor Dumbeldore auf.

„Danke, Alastor. Bitte halte uns weiterhin auf dem Laufenden, was die Ermittlungen der Auroren angeht. Elphias, Mundungus, hört euch doch bitte um, ob ihr in den jeweiligen Kreisen vielleicht etwas erfahren könnt. Remus, du bitte auch, wenn du wieder pässlicher bist. Mehr können wir wohl im Augenblick nicht tun. Es ist spät geworden. Beenden wir das Treffen für heute. Ich danke euch allen."

Die meisten Ordensmitglieder machten sich umgehend auf den Heimweg. Auch die Longbottoms, James und Lily blieben nicht mehr lange, sie wollten ihre Kinder nach Hause bringen. Zum Schluss waren noch Minerva McGonagall, Remus, Peter, Alastor Moody, die beiden Mädchen und natürlich Sirius übrig. Moody war jedoch im Aufbruch. Bevor er die Gruppe verließ, schnappte er sich noch Robin.

„Mädchen, der Kampf ist kein Duell. Hier gibt es keine Regeln. Hier zählen Intuition, Instinkt und Reflexe. Übe mit Black so oft du kannst. Der Kerl ist gut."

Dann verschwand der Auror ohne Abschiedsgruß aus der Tür. Auch Peter verabschiedete sich, da er am nächsten Tag wieder früh im Ministerium zu erscheinen hatte. Professor McGonagall erläuterte beiden Neulingen die Art, wie sie mit Patroni kommunizieren konnten. Beide Mädchen hatten den Dreh recht schnell heraus. Sirius heimste sich einen gepflegten Tritt ein, als er beim Anblick von Robins Wildgans ein kieksiges "Oh, wie süüüüß" hören ließ und enthielt sich daher, missmutig sein Schienbein haltend, jeglichen Kommentars gegenüber Emmas Igel. Damit war auch die Professorin in die wohlverdiente Nachtruhe entlassen. Sie überließ es Sirius und Remus, zu erklären, welcher Patronus zu wem gehörte. Es würde sich mit der Praxis einprägen, und beide jungen Frauen waren am Ende ihrer Aufnahmefähigkeit angelangt. Erschöpft hingen sie auf Sirius' Sofa. Dann ergriff Remus das Wort.

„Es gibt da noch Etwas, das ich euch sagen muss." Er hob den Blick nicht vom Boden und seine gesamte Haltung drückte Niedergeschlagenheit aus. Er spürte den Blick der beiden jungen Frauen, der fragend auf ihm lag, und suchte dennoch nach Worten. Er hasste diese Art von Gesprächen abgrundtief, und obwohl er sonst ein begnadeter Rhetoriker war, verließ ihn seine Redegewandheit hier immer wieder aufs Neue. „Machen wir es kurz und schnell: Ich bin lykantroph."

Robin fuhr hoch und schüttelte den Kopf, als ob sie ein störendes Insekt vertreiben wolle. „Wie bitte?"

Remus stand auf, straffte mühselig seine Haltung und hob den Blick. Als er das Wort ergriff, begann er nervös auf und ab zu gehen und vermied dabei geflissentlich, Emma anzusehen. „Ich bin lykantroph. Ein Werwolf. Ich wurde als Kind gebissen. Alle Ordensmitglieder wissen es. Wir müssen einander vertrauen können, und das setzt Ehrlichkeit voraus. Morgen ist Vollmond. Daher bin ich die letzten beiden Tage schon angeschlagen. Es hat seine Vor- und Nachwirkungen. Ich kann euch nicht zwingen, mir zu vertrauen, aber ich hoffe, dass ihr es dennoch tun könnt. Der Orden kann es. Dumbledore kann es. Und durch sie kann sogar ich es wieder. Es ist eine Nacht im Monat, in der wir Sicherheitsmaßnahmen treffen, damit niemand zu Schaden kommt..."

Sirius, ganz lässig auf dem Sofa hängend, unterbrach den sichtbar leidenden Moony. "Kommt schon, Mädels, ihr kennt doch Remus. Er ist das Verantwortungsbewusstsein in Person. Ihr habt nichts von ihm zu befürchten, so lange ihr nicht auf seine Gesellschaft bei einem Vollmondspaziergang besteht."

Remus sah mit einem bitteren Lächeln wieder auf und blickte die beiden Frauen an. Seine Mimik war ein Bild der Verzweiflung und der Unsicherheit. Gerade, als sein Freund aufstand, um das Verteidigungsplädoyer fortzusetzen, entschied er sich zur Flucht und verschwand mit einem hingeworfenen „Gute Nacht dann." durch die Tür des Gästezimmers.

Mit einem Klacken fiel die Tür ins Schloss, und Remus gab sich der Sicherheit des Raumes hin, weg von den entsetzten Gesichtern, die nun unweigerlich folgten, weg von den ungläubigen Blicken, weg von dem Mitleid oder der Abscheu. Gleichgültig, wie oft er diese Situation noch durchleben musste, es würde nie einfacher werden, nie Routine.

Robin starrte ihm mit offenem Mund nach, während Emma die Hand vor den Mund geschlagen hatte. Schließlich stand Emma auf und schnappte sich ihren Umhang. Als sie sich zu den beiden anderen umwandte, war in ihrem Blick Verwirrung und Unsicherheit zu lesen.

„Ich geh dann jetzt. Bis demnächst. Robin, melde dich. Gute Nacht."

„Emma, warte -"

Sie wartete nicht, sondern verschwand umgehend aus der Tür. Robin zog die Knie hoch und schlang die Arme darum.

„Gibt es eigentlich noch gute Nachrichten in dieser beschissenen Welt?"

Sirius war klar, dass sich ihre Aussage nicht nur auf Remus' Geständnis bezog. In den letzten Tagen war ihr komplettes Leben auf den Kopf gestellt worden. Er stand von seinem Platz auf, um kurz darauf mit einer Decke in den Händen wieder zu kommen und näher neben der Dunkelhaarigen Platz zu nehmen. Er breitete die Decke über sie beide aus und schlang leicht beide Arme um die junge Frau. Seine Berührung war frei von Hintergedanken und er hoffte, sie würde sie als solche akzeptieren. Ein kleines Lächeln zeichnete sich auf seinen Lippen ab, als er spürte, wie sie sich unter seiner Absicherung entspannte und sich an ihn lehnte, seinen Trost annahm. Für einen Sekundenbruchteil fragte er sich, seit wann Sirius Black eigentlich ein Frauenversteher und fürsorglicher Freund war. Das war doch ansonsten Moonys Rolle.

Sie holte tief Luft. „Ich gehe mal davon aus, dass die Werwolfgeschichte nicht ein furchtbar blöder Scherz ist? Pfuuuh, das muss ich erst mal verdauen. Nein, du brauchst gar nicht lange zu erklären. Ich verstehe schon, dass er deshalb immer noch der selbe ist. Aber im ersten Moment ist das ein heftiger Schlag. Das muss erst mal durchsickern. Eigentlich hätten wir es bemerken müssen. Scheinbar haben wir im Unterricht beim Thema Werwolf gepennt, und auch bei seinem Patronus hab ich mir nichts weiter dabei gedacht." Sie lächelte schwach. „Was meinte eigentlich Moody damit, dass ich mit dir üben soll?"

„Der alte Alastor war ziemlich angesäuert, als sie mich nicht zum Aurorentraining zuließen. In seiner knappen Freizeit trainiert er mich ein wenig und bringt mir Kniffe bei."

Mit einem tiefen Atemzug befreite sie sich aus seiner Umarmung, stand auf und griff sich ihren Umhang, der über der Sofalehne hing. Ein gewisser Galgenhumor stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben, als sie sich lächelnd umwandte.

„Na, solange ich keinen Job habe, habe ich ja mehr Zeit als genug, um zu trainieren. Fangen wir morgen gleich an? Ich geh dann auch mal. Gute Nacht, Sirius. Und danke, für die Hilfe."

Ooo

Remus lag in seinem Bett, hatte die Arme um sich geschlungen und starrte in bitterer Verzweiflung die Decke an. Hätte nicht so viel Zorn in seinem Herzen gewütet, dann wäre er wohl in einem Anfall von Selbstmitleid ertrunken. Elender Wolf! Es war nur eine Nacht pro Monat und doch wirkte sie sich nachteilig auf sein gesamtes Leben aus. Hatte er darum gebeten, gebissen zu werden? Nein! Scherte das irgendjemanden? Nein! Sicher, James, Sirius und Peter hielten zu ihm, waren sogar extra seinetwegen zu Animagi geworden. Auch wenn die Jungs das für ein großartiges Abenteuer hielten, waren sie dennoch nicht registriert und brachen die Gesetze der magischen Gesellschaft, nur um ihm beizustehen. Auch vorhin hatt Sirius wieder für ihn Partei zu ergriffen. Woher auch sollte sein Freund wissen, dass er es nicht mehr ertrug? Er hatte das Gefühl, als ob er alles nur mit Hilfe Anderer zu Wege brachte. Dumbledore hatte ihm den Studienplatz verschafft. Die Marauder hielten ihm die Stellung und sprangen für ihn in die Bresche, wo immer es nötig war. Seine Eltern unterstützten ihn finanziell, so gut sie konnten. Und was tat er? Dann traf er auch noch völlig unverhofft auf Emma. Sie hatte ihm vom ersten Augenblick an gefallen und sie war endlich mal wieder eine Partnerin für tiefgründigere und fachliche Gespräche. Prongs und Padfoot waren alles andere als dumm, aber sie interessierten sich einfach nicht für die elementaren Grundlagen. Erst während der Diskussion mit Emma war ihm aufgefallen, wie sehr er diese Art von Unterhaltung vermisste. Seine Kommilitionen hielten sich ihm gegenüber zurück, er war einfach zu verschlossen für sie. Aber jetzt, nachdem Emma wusste, was er war, würde es womöglich keine weiteren Gespräche dieser Art geben. Sie würden sich vielleicht nur noch über Ordensgeschichten unterhalten, und selbst dies würde knapp, distanziert und mit unterschwelliger Furcht geschehen. Wütend packte er das Kopfkissen und schleuderte es in die Ecke. Entschlossen drehte Remus sich auf den Bauch und drückte das Gesicht in die Matratze. So konnte es nicht weiter gehen. Er wollte nicht, dass es so weiter ging. Krieg hin oder her, es gab da noch einige andere Dinge zu regeln. Irgendwann würde dieser verdammte Krieg vorbei sein - hoffentlich bald. Und dann? Er hatte einen Traum von seinem Leben. Er wollte so weit wie möglich ein normales Leben führen, einen Beruf ausüben, Familie haben, etwas aus sich machen. Er wollte zeigen, dass Remus Lupin mehr war, als ein Werwolf. Diesen Traum würde er sich nicht kaputt machen lassen, schon gar nicht vom Wolf!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:

**Disclaimer: **

Alles Potterige verdanken wir Mrs. Rowling. Nichts davon gehört mir, ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen.

**Ein ganz dickes Dankschön: **

Der lieben Bine Black, die hoffentlich bald wieder aus den Stresswogen auftauchen und Luft schnappen kann, und der lieben Slytherene für rosa Kommentare und Betalesen.

**Soundtrack: **

Heute mal für jeden Protagonisten einzeln, auch wenn die Stücke sicher länger sind, als ihr zu lesen benötigt, aber ich finde sie atmosphärisch und auch textlich sehr passend:

Für Peter: Paradise Lost „As I die"

Für Emma: Sonata Arctica „Fullmoon"

Für Robin: Tarja Turunen „I walk alone"

Für Sirius: Evanescence „Whisper"

Für Remus: Alanis Morissette „Hand in my pocket"

**Kapitel 6 – Veränderungen**

Nervös tippelte Peter in seiner kleinen Wohnung auf und ab. Immer wieder stellte er sich ans Fenster und blickte in den beinahe wolkenlosen Nachthimmel hinauf, von wo ihn ein hell silbern strahlender Vollmond beinahe vorwurfsvoll in sein kaltes Licht tauchte. Irgendwo da draußen in einer menschenleeren Gegend rannten jetzt ein Wolf, ein Hund und ein Hirsch miteinander um die Wette, verbunden in ausgelassenem Spiel, aber immer wachsam und aufmerksam. Normalerweise saß Peter in seiner Animagusgestalt auf dem Rücken eines der Gefährten, da seine kurzen Rattenbeinchen das wilde Tempo der größeren Tiere nicht halten konnten. Heute hatte er sich mit der Ausrede, es sei zu viel im Ministerium zu tun, entschuldigt. Zu sehr fürchtete er, der feine Spürsinn von Hund und Wolf könnte seine Angst wittern und zu unangenehmen Fragen führen. Fragen, die er den Freunden nicht beantworten könnte, weil sie nicht verstünden. Er konnte sich die Reaktionen der Kameraden geradezu bildlich vorstellen: Remus würde ihn mit ungläubig großen Augen enttäuscht mustern, James mit lautstarkem Gebrüll wild gestikulierend an seinem Geisteszustand zweifeln, und Sirius würde sich auf ihn stürzen und ihn höchstwahrscheinlich windelweich prügeln, bevor irgendjemand ihn davon abhalten konnte. Remus, ja, Remus könnte womöglich seinen feinsinnigen Plan verstehen, würde sehen, dass er nur das Beste für die Freunde im Auge hatte. Aber Remus konnte oder wollte die beiden anderen hitzköpfigen jungen Männer noch nie wirklich zurückzuhalten. Außerdem war sein Plan noch nicht so weit fortgeschritten, dass er die Freunde positiv überraschen konnte. Genervt fuhr Peter sich mit beiden Händen durch das kurze Haar und begann wieder, im Raum auf und ab zu tigern. Er hatte diese Geste bereits so häufig wiederholt, dass er mittlerweile aussah, als wäre auf seinem Kopf Irgendetwas explodiert. Weshalb musste auch gerade heute diese Mitteilung auf seinem Bürotisch landen? Ganz offiziell und unauffällig war sie zwischen den Akten des Tages aufgetaucht und hatte ihm deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass er Informationen abzugeben hatte, und es gesünder für ihn wäre, wenn diese wirklich stichhaltig seien. Natürlich stand dies nicht wörtlich dort. Aber Peter hatte ganz genau verstanden, während sein Puls ihm unheilvoll zwischen den Ohren dröhnte. Bisher war es ihm stets gelungen, die Informationen an die Todesser so weit vage zu halten, dass keines der Ordensmitglieder zu Schaden kam. Dies bildete er sich zumindest ein. Der Druck wuchs jedoch ständig an, und diese kurzen Zeilen machten ihm eindeutig klar, dass er nun ans Eingemachte gehen musste, wollte er nicht seine eigene Haut riskieren und seinen Plan zunichte machen. Kurzfristig kam es ihm in den Sinn, die Freunde einzuweihen, ihnen deutlich zu machen, dass man dieser neuen Politik in der Magischen Gesellschaft nichts entgegen zu setzen hatte und sich besser damit arrangierte. Er hatte den Gedanken umgehend verworfen. Zu gut wusste er, wie engstirnig die Jungs sein konnten. Er hatte nur eine Chance, wenn er ihnen klare Optionen für eine strahlende Zukunft präsentieren konnte. Insgeheim fluchte er über Sirius, der allein durch sein Geburtsrecht und seine Abstammung so viel hätte bewirken können, es aber vorzog, auf verlorenem Posten zu kämpfen. Dieser Narr! Jetzt lag es allein an ihm, den Freunden eine Zukunft zu ermöglichen, denn dass der Dunkle Lord und seine Anhänger diesen Krieg gewinnen würden, war nicht von der Hand zu weisen. Peter graute davor, welche Folgen sein Handeln haben würde. Ihm war durchaus bewusst, dass er nicht alles Unheil von den Ordensmitgliedern abwenden konnte und manch einer einen sehr hohen Preis dafür bezahlen würde. Aber heiligte nicht der Zweck die Mittel? Musste nicht jeder selbst sehen, wo er blieb? Er konnte nicht die Verantwortung für die ganze Gesellschaft übernehmen. Er musste zusehen, dass in den neu anbrechenden Zeiten seine Mutter, seine Freunde und er selbst ein sicheres und möglichst angenehmes Auskommen hatten. Mit einem schweren Seufzer setzte er sich an den Tisch und begann, eine Nachricht auf Pergament zu schreiben.

ooo

In Cambridge saß Emma währenddessen nahe der kleinen Brücke am Ufer des Cam und sah nachdenklich auf das Spiegelbild des vollen Mondes im Wasser. Bisher hatte sie in solchen Nächten immer einen Teil des Universitätswappens darin gesehen. Er war für sie immer ein Sinnbild des Positiven und der Hoffnung gewesen. Heute konnte sie an nichts anderes denken als daran, dass der Erdtrabant Ursache dafür war, dass ein liebenswürdiger, intelligenter junger Mann sich für eine Nacht in ein blutrünstiges, unkontrollierbares Monster verwandelte. Charmant, liebenswürdig, freundlich, intelligent, besonnen, redegewandt, gutaussehend ... das waren die Begriffe mit denen sie Remus Lupin einem anderen Menschen beschrieben hätte. Bis gestern Abend. Bis sie erfahren hatte, wer er war. Was er war. Obwohl sie es aus seinem eigenen Mund gehört hatte, konnte Emma es immer noch kaum glauben. Der Schock darüber saß tief und sie hatte keinerlei Vorstellung, wie sie nun damit umgehen sollte. Dabei hatte sie sich bereits überlegt, wie sie dem jungen Mann durch die Blume klar machen konnte, dass er ihr gefiel. Normalerweise war sie gar nicht der Typ Frau, der spontan sein Herz an jemanden verlor. Sie konnte aber unmöglich leugnen, dass Etwas in ihrem Inneren ,Klick' gemacht hatte, als sie mit ihm bei Tee und Pralinen über Grundsätze der Zauberei diskutiert hatte. Sie hatte sogar am späten Nachmittag nervös hin und her überlegt, was sie am Abend anziehen sollte, wenn er sie abholen würde. Lächerlich wenn man bedachte, dass es nicht um ein Date, sondern ein Ordenstreffen ging. Und wie hatte ihr Herz geklopft, als er ihr freundlich lächelnd seinen Arm zur Apparation angeboten hatte. Nun, die Ernüchterung war unweigerlich gefolgt. Frustriert griff sie nach einem Kiesel und warf ihn auf die Reflektion im Wasser. Für eine kurze Weile verzerrte sich das Bild in konzentrische Kreise. Doch schon bald starrte ihr von der Oberfläche wieder der runde Mond ruhig entgegen, als wolle er sie verhöhnen. Konnte sie es wagen, sich auf Remus einzulassen? Konnte sie es wagen, ihr Herz einem Werwolf zu schenken? Konnte sie ihm wirklich vertrauen? Ihre Eltern würden ausrasten, wenn sie es erführen. War sie denn von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Von Anfang an wurde jungen Zauberern und Hexen beigebracht, dass Werwölfe dunkle Kreaturen waren, heimtückische, mörderische, gefährliche Ungeheuer, denen man am besten erst gar nicht begegnete, und für die man nur eines übrig hatte – eine silberne Kugel. Und in Zeiten wie dieser wurde sowieso kein großes Federlesen mehr gemacht. Das war auch bisher ihre Meinung gewesen. In höheren aristokratischen Kreisen – nicht, dass ihre Familie dazugehörte – war die Jagd auf Werwölfe sogar ein angesehener und sehr gefährlicher Sport, über den man gelegentlich im Boulevardteil des Tagespropheten lesen konnte. Jetzt sah Emma zum ersten Mal einen Menschen dahinter, der vom Schicksal hart getroffen worden war, obwohl sie Remus nur flüchtig kannte. Konnte man wirklich alle Werwölfe über einen Kamm scheren? Und wie wollte sie selbst damit umgehen, war sie überhaupt in der Lage dazu? Eine Frage nach der anderen jagte durch ihren Verstand, verunsicherte sie und sorgte dafür, dass an Schlaf nicht zu denken war. Logik sagte ihr, dass sie am Besten die Finger von Remus ließe, eine solche Beziehung keine Zukunft haben konnte. Ihr Herz forderte sie auf, ihm wenigstens eine Chance zu geben. Sie war neunzehn Jahre alt, da musste man sich doch noch nicht für alle Ewigkeiten festlegen. Wie hatte Robin einmal zu ihr gesagt? Sie sollte dringend einen Sinn für Abenteuer entwickeln, wenn sie von diesem Leben etwas haben wolle. Als ob jemand in derart unsicheren Zeiten noch extra Abenteuer bräuchte. Obwohl in der Zaubererwelt oftmals jung geheiratet wurde, waren die Eheschließungen in den letzten Jahren sprunghaft angestiegen. Beinahe als ob man sich ein Licht in der Dunkelheit fest bewahren wollte, und die Liebe einer der letzte Strohhalme war, an denen man sich festhalten konnte. Und sie überlegte hier ernsthaft, sich auf einen Werwolf einzulassen - Merlin, sie brauchte dringend psychomagische Behandlung! Viel eher sollte sie überlegen, wie sie Remus helfen konnte, anstatt hier sinnlose Diskussionen zwischen Herz und Verstand mit sich selbst zu führen. Ein Rascheln in den Bäumen hinter ihr ließ Emma herumfahren und riss sie aus dem Kreislauf ihrer Gedanken. Es war wohl besser, wenn sie nicht allein mitten in der Nacht hier draußen war. Mit raschen Schritten ging sie zum Zugang unter der kleinen Brücke und zog sich in die vermeindliche Sicherheit der Universitätsgebäude zurück.

ooo

Von all diesen Gedanken bekamen weder Remus, James, Sirius, noch Robin etwas mit. Während die ersten drei einander in Tiergestalt über das verlassene Industriegelände jagten, auf dem Sirius tagsüber noch mit Robin trainiert hatte, lag diese im Bett und brütete müde über den Stellenausschreibungen der Tageszeitung. Sie war schlichtweg nicht in Form, und ihr schmerzten Muskeln, von deren Existenz sie bislang keine Ahnung gehabt hatte. Moodys Trainingsplan erwartete nicht nur, dass jemand hervorragend mit dem Zauberstab umgehen konnte, er setzte zudem eine enorme körperliche Fitness voraus. Kein Wunder, dass Black eine derart knackige Figur aufzuweisen hatte. Nicht einmal ihr intensiver Ausflug in die heiße Badewanne hatte verhindern können, dass sie sich völlig zerschunden fühlte. Sie wollte gar nicht wissen, wie viele Kratzer und Prellungen sie morgen zieren würden, ganz zu Schweigen von einem herrlichen Muskelkater. Zum Glück hatte Sirius am nächsten Vormittag keine Zeit. Vermutlich hätte man sie sonst mit einer Kehrschaufel einsammeln müssen. Allerdings hatte er sie heute ordentlich an ihrem Ehrgeiz gepackt, und so beschloss sie, am nächsten Tag alleine mit dem Training fortzufahren. Sie musste dringend ihre Kondition verbessern. Black würde sie die längste Zeit wie ein armes Opfer über dieses Gelände gehetzt haben! Völlig erschöpft sank ihr Gesicht auf die aufgeklappte Zeitung und sie schlief ein.

Tom, der Wirt, staunte am nächsten Morgen nicht schlecht, als sein Gast das bisher so geliebte englische Frühstück dankend ablehnte und die Bestellung auf Müsli und Obst umänderte. Diese jungen Leute hatten doch nichts als Flausen im Kopf! Zur selben Zeit, als sich die drei Marauder nach ihrer nächtlichen Tour in die Betten schleppten, joggte Robin bereits mit brennenden Lungen durch den nordöstlichen Hyde Park. Sie hatte sich ganz bewusst für den Hyde Park entschieden, womöglich ließ sich ja gelegentlich einer der Redner an Speaker's Corner über Zusammenhänge aus, die auf Todesser-Aktivitäten schließen ließen. In der Zwischenzeit schimpfte sie sich jedoch innerlich lautstark eine Närrin. Was hatte sie sich nur dabei gedacht? Zum Einen wäre garantiert niemand so bescheuert, früh morgens an Speaker's Corner zu reden, und zum Anderen hätte sie doch eine kürzere Strecke wählen können, als ausgerechnet die um Serpentine Lake! Aber immer wenn sie daran war, die Flinte ins Korn zu werfen, tauchte Sirius' Gesicht vor ihrem geistigen Auge auf. Die Erinnerung an dieses zynisch-fröhliche Grinsen und seinen Kommentar „Ganz passabel für ein Mädchen" brachte ihr Blut zum Kochen, und sie lief mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen weiter. Erst als sämtliche Kraftreserven aufgebraucht waren, suchte sie sich schweißüberströmt ein tarnendes Gebüsch und apparierte zurück in die Seitengasse beim Tropfenden Kessel. Sie musste trinken, abkühlen und dann duschen, dringend!

Das warme Wasser war eine wahre Wohltat für ihren strapazierten Körper, dafür hatte sie das Gefühl, dass ihr Verstand noch nie so wach gewesen war. Erst nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit stellte sie das Wasser ab und kletterte aus der Wanne. Es war wohl Zeit für eine Art „Ausgangsprotokoll", wenn sie jetzt schon ein neues Leben begann. Entschlossen wischte sie den Wasserdampf von dem altmodischen Standspiegel und blickte kritisch mit leicht schief gelegtem Kopf hinein, während ihr Haar wie ein Nest schwarzer Schlangen herunterhing und das Wasser auf den Fußboden tropfte. Eigentlich war sie ganz zufrieden mit sich selbst, sie war eben von allem ein wenig „etwas zu". Ihre Beine waren etwas zu kurz, ihr Hintern etwas zu lasch, ihre Hüften etwas zu breit, ihr Bauch ein wenig zu weich, ihre Wangenknochen etwas zu hoch, die Augenbrauen etwas zu arrogant ... An sich war sie eine ganz alltägliche junge Frau. Nicht hässlich, aber auch nicht besonders schön. Sie nannte das „tageslichttauglich". Was sie wirklich an sich liebte waren ihr langes Haar und ihre Augen. Nun gut am Rest konnte sie ja arbeiten. Immerhin würde ihr Bewegungsradius zukünftig mehr umfassen, als von einer Vorlesung zu nächsten zu gehen. Und sie war definitiv zu arbeitslos! Daran musste sich sehr schnell etwas ändern. Immerhin konnte sie nicht von Luft leben. Die Liebe war ja sowieso flöten gegangen. ,Und was ist mit Sirius?' fragte die kleine, aufdringliche Stimme in ihrem Kopf, die allmählich eine nervtötende Selbstständigkeit gewann. ,Vergiss ihn endlich' fauchte Robin innerlich zurück und zwang ihre Gedanken zurück zur Sachlichkeit. In ein Handtuch gewickelt tapste sie an den Schrankkoffer und begann, in ihren Habseligkeiten zu wühlen, um sie zu sortieren. Sie hegte keinen Zweifel daran, dass es zukünftig in ihrem Leben recht „robust" zur Sache gehen würde. Röcke und Absatzschuhe konnte sie wohl getrost auf unbestimmte Zeit verbannen. Entsprechend resolut ging sie vor. Nach kurzer Zeit war sie fertig und starrte auf die vier Berge, die sich auf dem Fußboden unter den geistigen Kategorien „Brauchbar", „Unbrauchbar", „Wichtig" und „Schrott" gebildet hatten. Unter „Wichtig" befanden sich sämtliche Studienunterlagen. „Unbrauchbar" war leider die größte Ansammlung. Schade eigentlich, man konnte mit dieser Kleidung so gut mogeln. Seufzend richtete sie ihren Stab auf die Ansammlung, verkleinerte sie auf Miniaturformat und warf sie zurück in den Koffer. Vom Stapel „Brauchbar" schnappte sie sich dann einige Kleidungsstücke und räumte den Rest mit einem Teil ihrer Studienunterlagen ausnahmsweise ordentlich ein, bevor sie sich anzog und den verbleibenden Rest an Literatur und Notizen auf dem kleinen Schreibtisch im Raum platzierte. „Schrott" wurde mit einem Schlenker des Zauberstabes kurzerhand entsorgt. Schließlich pflanzte sie sich auf den Stuhl, legte die Beine auf den Schreibtisch und starrte mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen auf ihre Bücher, ohne sie wirklich zu sehen. Sie brauchte einen Job, der sie interessierte, der ihr die Möglichkeit gab, plötzlich zu verschwinden, wenn es für den Orden nötig war, der finanziell rentabel war und am Allerbesten auch noch die Möglichkeit barg, privat ihr Studium so gut wie möglich fortzusetzen. Kurz: ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit, vor allem, da sie ja keine Ausbildung vorweisen konnte. Und in Zeiten wie dieser war es schwierig, zu wissen, wo sie als Muggelgeborene noch einfach so nach einem Job anfragen konnte. Ziellos wanderte ihr Blick über die Buchtitel, bis er an „Das Alte Ägypten. Kultur und Magie von der Frühzeit bis zu Kleopatra" hängen blieb. Dieser Wälzer gehörte nicht ins Studiensemester, war ihr aber von Dearborn empfohlen worden, da nach dem dritten Semester die Möglichkeit bestanden hätte, das Studium auf die Magie der Frühzeit zu spezialisieren, was ihr wesentlich mehr zusagte, als das Mittelalter. Ägypten, Mumien, Flüche ... Fluchbrecher! Die Kobolde von Gringotts hielten sich eigentlich immer aus den politischen Machenschaften der Magischen Welt heraus! Natürlich, sie hatte es jetzt nicht wirklich wichtig mit Ägypten, und sicher, da waren auch andere Zauberer und Hexen, aber ein gewisses Restrisiko würde sie wohl nie ganz ausschließen können. Wer nicht wagt, der nicht gewinnt! Sie atmete laut aus, stand auf, flocht ihr Haar zu einem Zopf, schnappte sich Zeugnisse, Studienbestätigungen und einen Umhang und machte sich auf den Weg zu Gringott's.

Ooo

Sirius war noch im Halbschlaf durch die Wohnung getappt, als er auf dem Wohnzimmertisch Moonys Nachricht gefunden hatte. Es war durchaus normal, dass Remus vor ihm auf den Beinen war. Es war absolut nicht normal, dass er sich so einfach verdrückte! _,Bin schon weg. Vielen Dank. Moony'._ Mit gerunzelter Stirn las er die knappen Zeilen immer und immer wieder, als ob sich durch die pure Wiederholung mehr Information erzwingen ließe, als dort stand. Remus war schon einige Male am nächsten Morgen aus dem Haus gewesen, aber er hatte grundsätzlich vorab mitgeteilt, wohin und weshalb er so früh verschwinden würde, verbunden mit den Moony-typischen Entschuldigungen. Und jetzt lag da nur eine kurz hingekritzelte Notiz? Verflixt, was ging hier eigentlich vor? Er zerknüllte das Stück Pergament in seiner Faust und ging in die Küche. Mit einer großen Tasse dampfenden Kaffees lehnte er kurze Zeit später an der Küchenzeile. Sein Gehirn arbeitete auf Hochtouren. Irgendetwas stimmte einfach nicht, und er hatte das Gefühl, er müsste es sofort sehen, wenn er nur schnell genug dachte, aber immer im letzten Moment entzog sich ihm die Lösung. Seine Gedanken wanderten zur vergangenen Vollmondnacht. Peter hatte gefehlt, wie so häufig in letzter Zeit. Das war schade, aber Sirius dachte sich nicht viel dabei. Ihm leuchtete ein, dass die Abteilung für Internationale Magische Zusammenarbeit in Kriegszeiten alle Hände voll zu tun hatte. Wormy hatte sich gefreut wie ein Hippogreif, als er damals die Zusage vom Ministerium bekommen hatte. Er mochte zwar etwas langsamer und vorsichtiger sein als seine drei Freunde, aber sein diplomatisches Geschick war wirklich bemerkenswert. Seit seiner Einstellung im Ministerium hatte sich Peter eine geradezu akribische Arbeitsweise angeeignet, was dazu führte, dass er innerhalb der Abteilung ein hohes Ansehen genoss, aber auch immer öfter bis spät in die Nacht im Büro saß. Da musste so manch ein Vollmond eben für ihn ausfallen, ob es ihnen nun passte oder nicht. James – Sirius lächelte unweigerlich, wenn er an seinen Freund dachte. Prongs war etwas ganz Besonderes für ihn, er war sein Bruder – der Bruder, den er in Regulus nie gehabt hatte. Sie verstanden sich ohne große Worte, jeder wusste, wie der andere „tickte". Ein Blick zwischen ihnen genügte, um zu wissen, was Sache war. Und in der vergangenen Nacht hatten sie eine Menge Blicke ausgetauscht. Moony war gereizt gewesen wie schon lange nicht mehr, und oftmals waren alle helfenden Pfoten und Hufe gefordert, um den Wolf unter Kontrolle zu halten. Etwas belastete Remus sehr, das war offensichtlich. Allerdings machte ihr Freund keinerlei Anstalten, sich zu erklären. Das war der Punkt, der Sirius alarmierte. Seit sie damals in Hogwarts herausgefunden hatten, dass Remus ein Werwolf war, gab es keine Geheimnisse mehr zwischen den Freunden. Sie hatten sich stets alles anvertraut in dem Wissen, dass das Besprochene auch unter ihnen Vieren bleiben würde. Dieses Vertrauen war niemals missbraucht worden. Weshalb also zog Remus sich nun so drastisch zurück und hatte Geheimnisse? Was war der Grund? Nichts konnte so furchtbar sein, dass es nicht unter den Freunden besprochen und gemeinsam geklärt werden konnte. Es sei denn ... NEIN! Zornig warf Sirius die Kaffeetasse an die Wand. Sie zerbrach und der restliche Kaffee lief in anklagenden Bächen an der Tapete hinunter, um sich mit den Scherben auf dem Fußboden wieder zu sammeln. Wie konnte er? Wie konnte er so etwas von Moony, ihrem Moony, auch nur ansatzweise in Erwägung ziehen? Moony, der immer das Gewissen, der Analytiker und die gesunde Bremse ihrer Gruppe war. Er atmete ein paar Mal tief ein und aus, um wieder zur Ruhe zu kommen. Normalerweise hätte er sich in solch einer Situation schnurstracks auf den Weg zu Prongs gemacht, um mit ihm zu reden. Leider war das nicht möglich. Die Potters befanden sich in einer sehr brisanten Lage, da konnte er sie nicht noch zusätzlich gefährden, in dem er täglich bei ihnen aus und ein ging. Außerdem schämte Sirius sich ganz fürchterlich für seine Gedanken. Womöglich waren sie ja einfach alle nur überspannt, und er bildete sich die Dinge ein. Verwunderlich wäre es jedenfalls nicht. Sirius schloss die Augen und ließ seinen Kopf ein paar Mal hin und her kreisen. Wenn er jetzt zu Hause blieb, dann würde dieser grauenhafte Gedanke weiterhin an ihm nagen. Er musste raus. Eine heiße Dusche, eine kleine Spritztour mit der „Lady" und dann ein spontaner Besuch bei Robin würden ihn schon ablenken. Mit ihr konnte er wenigstens streiten.

Ooo

Totenblass und mit hämmernden Kopfschmerzen stand Remus Lupin am Schwarzen Brett der Magischen Universität Oxford. Die Apparation so kurz nach der Rückwandlung hatte ihm die wirklich allerletzten Kraftreserven geraubt, und beinahe er hätte sich zersplintert. Er hatte gefühlt, wie knapp es gewesen war, und hatte erst mal kontrollieren müssen, ob noch alles an ihm dran war. Erleichtert hatte er festgestellt, dass Remus John Lupin tatsächlich noch vollständig vorhanden war. Das allein empfand er geradezu als Meisterleistung, und es beflügelte seinen abgekämpften Körper auf unnatürliche Art und Weise. Mit zittrigen Händen heftete er unter der Rubrik Arithmantik eine Notiz: _Student im Abschlussjahr bietet Nachhilfe in Arithmantik._ Darunter stand seine Zimmernummer des Campusgeländes. So verzweifelt er vor zwei Nächten auch noch gewesen sein mochte, so hatte sich letztendlich doch die Hoffnung in ihm breit gemacht, dass Alles gut werden würde. Als er damals gebissen worden war, hatten seine Eltern jegliche Hoffnung aufgegeben, dass ihr Sohn jemals eine vernünftige Schulbildung erhielte. Heute hatte er einen hervorragenden NEWT-Abschluss in der Tasche. Als er nach Hogwarts gekommen war, glaubte er, dass er nie Freunde finden und sein Leben in Einsamkeit verbringen würde. Und doch hatte er drei Jungs gefunden, deren Freundschaft mit Nichts zu vergleichen war, die gemeinsam durch Pech und Schwefel gingen, die zu ihm hielten und ihn akzeptierten. Jetzt war er kein kleiner, ängstlicher Junge mehr, sondern ein intelligenter junger Mann, der kurz davor stand, sein Arithmantikstudium mit Bravour zu bestehen. Es wäre doch gelacht, wenn er sein Leben nicht in den Griff bekäme. Wenn ihm nicht jemand eine Chance gäbe. Soviel Ironie konnten die Schicksalsgöttinnen nicht für ihn bereit halten. Der Wolf bestimmte nicht sein ganzes Leben, nur ein kleiner Teil wurde davon beeinträchtigt. Er war jung, er war gebildet, er hatte Umgangsformen, er war nicht abgrundtief hässlich, und er war motiviert genug, selbst an seinem Glück zu schmieden. Das hier war ein kleiner Anfang. Nachher würde er mit seinem Professor reden, ob er sich nicht ein wenig dazu verdienen könnte, in dem er die Semesterarbeiten und Klausuren der jüngeren Studenten bearbeitete und korrigierte. Dem Professor wäre geholfen, er selbst bliebe frisch in der Thematik, und die Arbeit würde sein Dasein als Mitglied im Phoenixorden nicht behindern. Außerdem wollte er noch mit der Leiterin der Universitätsbibliothek sprechen, ob sie nicht Hilfe gebrauchen könne. Sicher, er würde nicht reich werden mit diesen Arbeiten. Aber er benötigte nicht viel. Dann würde er sich erst einmal ausschlafen. Und morgen, nach der Vorlesung, würde er versuchen, Emma zu kontaktieren. Selbst wenn sie ihn abwiese, so hätte er dann doch wenigstens Gewissheit und müsste seinen Geist nicht weiterhin mit diesen mehr als nur ineffizienten „Was wäre wenn's" malträtieren. Zumindest hatte die zierliche Schönheit mit den braunen Locken nicht dagesessen und während des Ordensmeetings Sirius oder James angeschmachtet. Immer wieder war ihr Blick zu ihm geschweift, was er durchaus bemerkt hatte. Und es war Balsam für seine Seele gewesen. Er würde ihr beweisen, dass sie von ihm nichts zu befürchten hatte. Er würde ihr zeigen, dass er ihr eine Zukunft bieten konnte. Entgegen seinem Naturell begann Remus, in Tagträume zu verfallen. Er sah sich Hand in Hand mit Emma an der Themse entlang schlendern und den Flohmarkt in der Picadilly Road besuchen. Er sah sich, wie er seinen Freunden lachend eine High Five gab. Er sah sie alle vier in einer glücklichen Zukunft nach dem Krieg, ohne Angst vor Anschlägen und Übergriffen. Er sah sich selbst als Dozenten für Arithmantik in einem geradezu langweilig geordneten Leben mit Frau und Kindern. Sirius würde sich totlachen, wenn er ihm davon erzählte! Und selbst das Wissen, dass er von seinem Freund liebevollen Spott ernten würde, wärmte sein Herz. Voller Tatendrang zwang er seine müden Glieder, noch ein wenig durchzuhalten, und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Professor.


End file.
